


El cielo todavía no ha visto lo mejor de nosotros

by MaileDC



Series: Golden Days [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Días Dorados AU, M/M, Y si se hubieran ido juntos, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: Días Dorados AU...¿Qué habría pasado si Peter y Chris hubieran huido de Beacon Hills?





	1. Y la verdad sea dicha, yo nunca fui tuyo

Peter se subió al auto, ya tenía algunas bolsas en sus manos, pero todavía necesitaba tomar todas las cintas que él mismo grabó. No porque no pudiera comprarse el casete original, sino porque le gustaba tener variedad de artistas en su recorrido diario por el pueblo.

Tomó la caja con un brazo, con su mano libre tomó sus bolsas y cerró la puerta con su cadera.

Derek andaba patinando por toda la salita mientras repetía los diálogos de la caricatura. A veces le sorprendía la cantidad de cosas que podía hacer su sobrino de cinco años en la mitad del tiempo de lo que un niño normal se movía. Él recordaba a Laura, la chica era mucho más seria, más tranquila y educada. Derek parecía una pequeña bomba de tiempo.

Dejó caer las bolsas sobre su cama y colocó los casetes en su escritorio. Podía escuchar a Talia enseñándole algo a Laura, a su cuñado kilómetros de la casa cuidando de algún árbol y a Derek subir los escalones sin retirarse los patines.

-¡Pet! -El niño comenzaba a sonar un poco cansado -¡Pet!

Peter soltó un suspiro y volvió a los escalones con toda la paciencia del mundo. Derek estaba sentado a la mitad de los escalones con uno de sus patines atorado en el barandal.

-Mira -El niño apuntó a su pie -Tropecé.

-¿Tropezaste? -Peter se sentó junto a él para ayudarle a desatorar su pie -¿Por qué no te los quitaste?

-Quería patinar arriba -Derek estaba haciendo muecas mientras Peter movía su pie hasta finalmente desatorarlo. -¿Ya pensaste como se va a llamar tu bebé?

-No realmente, aunque tengo una idea -El patín se desatoró y Derek lanzó sus brazos hacia arriba completamente feliz -Le pondré Derek.

-No -Derek se ayudó del barandal a ponerse de pie nuevamente y comenzó a subir los escalones con Peter a su lado -Ese es mi nombre, no puedes darle mi nombre a alguien más.

-¿Entonces cómo debería ponerle? -Preguntó Peter ayudándole a subir el último escalón.

-Me gusta Ilian -Derek soltó la mano de Peter y comenzó a moverse alrededor de él -Aunque creo que deberías hablarle a tu novio, ¿Cómo dicen? Discutirlo -El niño sonrió tan amplio que se pudo ver la ausencia en su diente frontal -Y deciden como se va a llamar.

-Tus padres no discutieron tu nombre -Derek entró a la habitación de Peter -Ellos simplemente vieron tu cara y dijeron ‘Derek, se va a llamar Derek’ y aquí estás, Derek.

-Me gusta Derek -El niño comenzó a patinar en la habitación -¿Son tus casetes? ¿Puedo verlos?

Peter le hizo una seña con su mano y Derek comenzó a revisar la caja entera cuidando de leer la descripción de las canciones antes de dejarlo a un lado. El mayor de los dos abrió su armario y comenzó a acomodar su ropa, seguramente le iba a dejar de quedar en unos meses, pero conservaba su suéter azul y sus playeras algo grandes, con una chaqueta encima podría disimular durante un tiempo, hasta que le fuera imposible hacerlo y entonces tendría que encontrar una excusa.

Su cerebro iba a reventar como siguiera pensando a futuro.

-Hay una hoja aquí -Derek la estaba sosteniendo con la punta de sus dedos -Pero no entiendo ¿Esto es un código?

-¿Qué? -Peter tomó la hoja de las manos de su sobrino y la abrió. Tuvo que leerla más de cinco veces para acabar de comprender.

-¿Qué es?

-Es -Peter miró a su sobrino -No importa ¿Quieres ir a ver una película?

-¿La sirenita? -Derek ladeó el rostro. Ya había olvidado la nota.

Pero Peter no lo hizo. No importaba que tan mala fuera Úrsula o las reacciones tan bonitas de su sobrino, Peter no podía olvidarse de la nota de Chris pidiéndole que se fuera con él.

Había un lugar, una hora y seguramente un plan. Peter miró a su sobrino, el niño estaba acostado de cabeza en el sofá observando la película. Él también quería ver a su hijo de esa manera y tal vez Chris le estaba dando esa oportunidad.

Tenía que contarle del bebé antes de tomar una decisión, tenía que pedirle que guardara el secreto y obviamente hacer un nuevo plan porque seguramente el de Chris sería estúpido. Peter no quería tener que escapar con un plan poco estructurado donde serían capturados en cuestión de días o minutos. Tal vez Chris ni siquiera había tenido cuidado para comprar los boletos de avión y su padre los estaría esperando a la salida del pueblo con rifle en mano y todo un ejército de cazadores listos para dispararles al más pequeño movimiento.

Peter quería vivir más de una hora fuera de Beacon Hills, gracias.

-¡Sebastián! -Derek se movió en el sofá hasta estar sentado correctamente -¡Ponle Sebastián!

-No le voy a poner el nombre de un cangrejo a mi hijo -Derek frunció el ceño -Ponle así al tuyo.

-No lo sé -Derek arrugó la nariz -Mejor le pondré Ariel y va a nadar en el mar y conocerá a un príncipe, pero uno que lo quiera como sireno y que no lo obligue a perder su voz y su colita.

Peter le frunció el ceño a su sobrino.

 

+

 

La primera parte de su plan fue escoger con cuidado su ropa, sus zapatos, sus libros y las pertenencias consideraba indispensables por su vida.

-Me voy a ir con Chris -Talia dejó de mirar a su esposo armar la cuna de Cora para verlo a él -No escuchaste mal.

-Lo sé -Talia respiró profundo -¿Qué vas a hacer qué?

Peter se mordió el labio inferior antes de entregarle la nota de Chris.

-Obviamente tiene muchas lagunas, pero he creado un plan mejor -El adolescente suspiró -Yo sé que suena ridículo y sé que me vas a decir que no sé si es lo que quiero porque casi tengo diecisiete y ni siquiera sé dónde quiero estudiar, pero lo quiero a él.

-¿A Christopher?

-A mi bebé -Peter se llevó una mano al vientre que retiró tan rápido como se dio cuenta de su acción -Van a venir por mi si se enteran de él y lo van a hacer, por eso tengo que irme, lo más lejos que pueda y Chris me está ofreciendo esa oportunidad. -El adolescente respiró profundo -¿Qué mejor solución que escapar de los cazadores llevándome a uno conmigo?

Su hermana observó la nota con el ceño fruncido, incluso Antoine había comenzado a hacer todo más despacio para prestarle atención. Seguramente ya estaba maquinando un discurso para decirle que era la peor idea del mundo y tal vez lo era, probablemente acabaría muerto o perdería a su bebé, pero no estaba seguro de ello y por lo menos debía intentarlo antes de darse por vencido.

-¿Estás seguro? -Preguntó Talia mirando a su hermano menor. Ella siempre había sabido que Peter no era suyo, que jamás lo iba a hacer y que llegados a cierto punto se le iba a escapar de las manos, pero jamás se imaginó que iba a ser algo así, con Peter parado en una pequeña habitación diciéndole que huiría o se escondería.

De pronto comenzó a preguntarse si haberlo encontrado bajo los escombros fue idea de alguien más o fue el instinto de supervivencia de un niño de casi dos años.

-No realmente -Peter tragó duro -Pero no se me ocurre que más hacer.

-Podrías quedarte, siempre te vamos a defender.

-Y lo aprecio -Peter se miró las manos -Pero quedarme pone en riesgo a Cora, a Laura, a Derek, a todos y no puedo dejar que maten a mi manada por segunda ocasión.

-Pet.

-No lo hagas, Talia -Peter dio un paso hacia atrás -Solamente te aviso porque sigo siendo tu beta y siempre será así, pero no puedo simplemente desaparecer.

-¿Qué tan probable es que tu plan funcione?

-En comparación con el de Chris un 87%, tal vez un 90 si él me hace caso -Peter miró la nota -Si todo sale bien en una semana estaré muy lejos de aquí buscando a alguien que me ayude a dar a luz a este fetito que me desacomodó por dentro.

Talia simplemente asintió.

-Tienes que saber que una vez salgas de mi territorio estarás solo -Peter asintió -Y que tal vez no llegue pronto a ayudarte -Asintió de nuevo -¿Aun así quieres hacerlo?

Peter se mordió el labio inferior -Sí -Y sonó tan seguro que incluso él se lo creyó.

 

+

 

Hacer una maleta sabiendo que su alfa era quien le estaba ayudando fue mucho más difícil, Talia incluso les preparó algunos suministros para el camino y le entregó una lista de números de personas que tal vez estarían dispuestos a ayudarlos. Peter tenía otra idea, una que requería un barco y cuyo destino tal vez no sería tan del agrado de Chris, aun así, subió la maleta a su auto, su caja de casetes, un sobre con dinero, su chequera y toda la ropa nueva que había comprado.

Solamente le dejó un número de localización a su alfa y no se despidió de Derek. Su sobrino era su persona favorita y realmente esperaba verlo pronto o por lo menos recibir fotografías de vez en cuando.

-¿Ya sabes cómo se va a llamar? -Preguntó Talia cuando Peter ya se había subido a su auto y estaba abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad. Había hecho un trato para cambiarlo un par de pueblos más allá y luego tendría que seguir su propio plan intentando no echar mano de la versión B o C.

-No lo sé -Peter miró hacia abajo. No se veía nada ahí, pero él sentía ese pequeño movimiento de vez en cuando -Pero no te emociones, tal vez este de vuelta en una hora.

-En caso de que no lo hagas -Su hermana le besó la frente y le entregó una pequeña bolsa con distintas armas -No tengas miedo de matar si es en defensa propia, a veces es la única manera de sobrevivir.

-Siempre me dijiste que somos predadores…

-Y cómo tales también tenemos que buscar nuestra supervivencia -Su hermana le movió un poco el cabello -Espero verte pronto, Peter.

-Más pronto de lo que crees.

 

+

 

Chris estaba a punto de subir a su auto y volver a casa. Tenía los boletos de avión en la mano y no dejaba de observar la única fotografía que tenía de Peter, ni siquiera podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que eran demasiado azules, un azul que tal vez no existía en ningún otro lugar.

Nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo de volver a casa. Con su madre de regreso en Francia y con su hermano mayor muerto, estaba completamente solo y tal vez al volver a casa acabaría tres metros bajo tierra, sin ninguna clase de funeral porque era un supuesto traidor a un código que su padre no respetaba.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y que una parte de su cuerpo se rompía; fue entonces cuando los faros de un auto lo dejaron casi ciego. Peter se estacionó detrás de él, colocó el freno de manos y bajó sin apagar el auto.

-Es tarde -Murmuró Chris guardando la fotografía en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-Relativamente tarde -Peter se cruzó de brazos -Mira, quiero hacer esto, pero tu plan es una mierda y tengo algo que decirte antes de irnos.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Algo que tal vez te haga volver con tu padre y rogarle que nos mate a todos -Peter se mordió el labio inferior -Pero no puedo decirte aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si reaccionas mal voy a tener que matarte antes de que vayas con la noticia a alguien más -Chris arqueó ambas cejas -Sube al auto y conduce Christopher.

Chris se pasó la lengua por los labios. Peter estaba ahí, a menos de un metro de él, vistiendo su mejor ropa y luciendo como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo increíble, no a punto de huir. El cazador simplemente pudo amarlo un poquito más.

-Creí que no ibas a venir -Murmuró dando los pasos que le faltaban para estar cerca de él -Que me ibas a dejar aquí.

-Yo también lo creí -Peter recargó su frente sobre el hombro de Chris -Lo consideré y aquí estoy, así que conduce detrás de mí antes de que me arrepienta y vuelva con mi manada.

Chris alcanzó a darle un beso en la sien antes de que Peter caminara hasta su propio auto y volviera a la carretera. Chris fue tras él.

 

+

 

Peter condujo lo más rápido que podía escuchando la música que a él le gustaba y no alguna lista que Derek decidió que era buena, porque ese niño era muy dado a arrugar su pequeña nariz y decir ‘No, esa no’ cada vez que Peter intentaba grabar sus casetes.

Condujo de prisa, mirando ocasionalmente por el retrovisor y encontrándose con que nada más que Chris estaba en el camino. Cada vez que daba una curva sentía que iba a haber algo para detenerlo, un grupo de cazadores haciendo una valla para acribillarlo con balas. No encontró nada hasta que llegaron al siguiente condado y tuvieron que detenerse para cargar gasolina y comer algo, Peter tenía demasiada hambre.

-¿Ahora podemos hablar? -Chris iba tras él en la tienda, estaba usando una gorra negra y una sudadera del mismo color. Peter, por el contrario, estaba usando una chaqueta encima de la sudadera del equipo de basquetbol y nada sobre su cabeza.

-Sí -Peter tomó todos los panecitos que se le antojaron -Tienes prohibido gritar, brincar o hacer cualquier cosa para llamar la atención -El cazador arqueó ambas cejas -Tienes que saber que a mí también me vino en sorpresa y que hay toda una explicación no científica sobre esto.

-Peter habla ya -El adolescente abultó los labios y luego respiró profundo.

-Vas a ser papá.

-Joder -Chris se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza -¿Embarazaste a alguien?

-No idiota -Peter dio unos cuantos pasos más con Chris pegado a su espalda -Tú lo hiciste ¿O quieres que te recuerde quien rayos se opuso a que yo fuera arriba?

-Dices que yo embaracé a alguien -Chris sonrió de manera burlesca -¿A quién según tú? Porque déjame decirte que, en todo este tiempo, desde que iniciamos esta relación yo no he follado con nadie más que contigo.

Peter lanzó una bolsa de papas a la canastitia.

-Yo, idiota -De pronto esa palabra se sentía como su favorita -Yo estoy esperando un maldito hijo tuyo, porque tú te negaste a usar condón durante no sé cuántas veces.

-¿Ahora soy yo el que decía ‘’hazlo así, no puedo enfermar’’? -Peter miró al cazador a los ojos, mentalmente estaba contando los segundos para que el cazador se enterara de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero parecía que su cerebro simplemente no procesaba la información.

-¿Me escuchaste? -Peter se detuvo a mitad del pasillo -Acabo de decirte que Yo -Peter se señaló a sí mismo -Estoy esperando un hijo TUYO.

-De nuevo.

-Eres un idiota, Argent -Peter le dio un golpe en el hombro y lo hizo a un lado para pagar su comida o terminaría llevando más comida chatarra de la que consumía en un mes.

Chris lo siguió como si pronto fuera su perrito faldero, hizo fila con él y caminó a su lado hasta llegar al auto.

-¿Peter esto es en serio? -El hombre lobo apretó tanto la quijada que casi sintió sus dientes crujir. Mentalmente le pidió perdón a su hijo por haberle escogido ese padre, aunque en realidad él no lo había escogido porque ni siquiera sabía que podía suceder si tenían sexo sin protección unas cuantas veces. -Joder -Chris se llevó nuevamente las manos a la cabeza -Joder -El cazador se sacó la gorra, se revolvió el cabello y volvió a colocarse la gorra -Tienes que estar bromeando. -Peter no respondió -Joder, te amo -Chris le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y antes de que lo besara Peter dio un paso hacia atrás, se acomodó la chaqueta y le señalo con la cabeza a los dos trabajadores cerca de ellos.

-Ya estamos cerca -Peter se subió el gorro de su chaqueta -Te veo en el siguiente pueblo.

-¿Para qué?

-Cierto -Pet le sonrió -Voy a dejar el BMW ahí, lo cambiaré por otro auto, tú te desvías hacia el este, rentas una habitación a mi nombre con esto -Peter le entregó una identificación falsa -Dos horas después sales del hotel, escondes o vendes el auto, no lo sé y luego tienes que tomar un autobús hacia -Peter abrió la puerta del copiloto, metió su bolsa de comida y sacó su mapa -Tomas un autobús aquí, ahí te veré yo -Chris tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido -Te recogeré a dos calles de la central camionera, nos iremos hacia aquí, cambiaré nuevamente el auto y finalmente llegaremos al puerto.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

-Aquí -Peter tenía un lugar rodeado de verde -No es realmente un hotel, es más como un motel de paso, pero necesitamos privacidad.

-¿Quieres que festejemos nuestro hijo? -Peter pudo sentir esa ola de lujuria que estaba escapando del cuerpo del cazador.

-No, quiero que nadie sepa dónde estamos -Peter resopló -Haré un trato para que alguien lo compre y venga a recogerlo, así lo llevará a otro lugar, nosotros tomaremos el barco hacia Cuba y luego iremos a Europa.

-¿No es más fácil un avión?

-Claro -Peter le sonrió -Pero entonces nos encontrarían en cuestión de horas y aunque no valores tu vida o la mía tienes que valorar la vida de nuestro feto.

Chris se mordió el labio inferior.

-Anda, que es de noche -Peter le apretó los dedos -Te veré aquí, te lo juro.

-¿No vas a intentar escapar de mí? -El adolescente negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera lo había considerado -¿Y cómo vas a hacer todo esto?

Peter sacó cuatro identificaciones falsas de su cartera.

-Pet -El lobo arqueó ambas cejas -Lo dije en serio.

-Ya lo sé -Peter le sonrió -Te veré en seis horas.


	2. Solo un golpe más y estaremos juntos

Chris emitió un gemido cuando el autobús se detuvo. La radio estaba tocando a los Rolling Stones y había una barrita energética en su mochila que estaba guardando para cuando tuviera hambre de verdad, no el pequeño dolorcito en su estómago que apenas y se le olvidaba.

-Gracias -Se acomodó la gorra y bajó del autobús con el resto de la gente. No había nadie conocido a su alrededor o por lo menos nadie a quien pudiera reconocer.

Por un momento consideró el hecho de que Peter se hubiera olvidado de él y luego que tal vez fue capturado por su padre, iba a ser torturado y él seguía pensando en su hambre mientras veía al otro lado de la calle esperando que algo mágico sucediera frente a sus ojos.

-¿A dónde vas, guapo? -Chris le frunció el ceño al dueño del auto antes de reconocer el rostro detrás de las gafas. Peter estaba conduciendo un Camaro del 73 y estaba usando unas gafas nuevas. No se veía en nada descuidado, incluso llevaba ropa limpia y su cabello se veía limpio. Chris lo odió un poquito -Sube -Peter le apuntó a la otra puerta con la cabeza.

El cazador lanzó su maleta al asiento trasero antes de subirse.

-Mozzarella, jamón de pavo, lechuga romana y apenas un toque de sal y pimienta -Enumeró el adolescente mientras le entregaba un sándwich y una botella de agua -Supuse que tendrías hambre.

-No he comido desde ayer -Chris retiró la envoltura con cuidado -Que rico huele esto.

-Y sabe mejor -Peter entró a la carretera como sin nada, simplemente se acomodó las gafas, prendió la música y comenzó a corear sus canciones favoritas.

Parecía un viaje de excursión y no uno de huida.

-¿Puedes explicarme lo del bebé? -Preguntó Chris cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie más que ellos en la autopista.

-Derek lo habría hecho mejor -Peter apretó los labios -Él fue el que lo leyó ¿Sabes? De hecho, me lo advirtió, me dijo que en algunas ocasiones muy remotas el cuerpo cambia porque al destino se le ocurre que a veces dos personas deberían tener un hijo. No que esté muy de acuerdo, la verdad, pero es lo que hay -Peter carraspeó -Así que en alguna de esas veces donde te negaste a usar condón fue una de esas ocasiones donde a mi cerebro le apeteció modificar ciertas cosas, o no-lo-sé, que finalmente acabé con un hijo tuyo formándose aquí -Peter apuntó a su vientre del lado derecho -Me ha movido todos los órganos para hacerse un espacio.

-¿Entonces realmente vamos a ser papás? -Chris hizo bola la envoltura y abrió su botella de agua. -Como que va a haber una personita que va a depender de nosotros y al que tendremos que darle nombre y comprarle ropita y…

-No te emociones, Christopher, ni siquiera sabemos si va a sobrevivir -El rostro del cazador cambió radicalmente. -Nadie ha escuchado de algo así en siglos así que tal vez nadie pueda ayudarme y si lo hacen tal vez salga mal. Tal vez el bebé muera o tal vez lo haga yo.

-¿Por eso decidiste venir? -Chris lo miró -Por si no sobrevivías que alguien más lo cuidara.

-En realidad creo que lo voy a hacer -Peter tragó duro -Y en caso de que no lo hiciera se lo dejaría a mi hermana, no a ti.

-¿Entonces porque viniste? -Peter aceleró y Chris cerró la botella de agua.

-Porque de alguna manera tengo confianza en nosotros.

Chris casi pudo sentir como de pronto el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo importante mientras el adolescente conducía con la música en alto y una de sus manos recargada en la ventana.

Peter era el chico popular del BHHS, era el chico guapo del que todos querían ser amigos y que mojaba las bragas de las chicas con esa manera de sonreír tan descarada y su vocabulario perfecto. Peter era, tal vez, demasiado para Chris, porque Chris era el chico que se sentaba al final de la clase, el que sabía a respuesta, pero no opinaba para que nadie lo notara. No era fácil disimular moretones y heridas sin que nadie le preguntara sobre lo ocurrido. En otra situación Chris habría mirado de lejos a Peter, lo habría odiado y admirado en partes iguales, pero ahora que lo tenía junto a él, tan perfecto como siempre, se dio cuenta que en realidad no estaba enamorado de él. Que tal vez nunca lo estuvo y que por eso estaba tan seguro de hacer eso, porque lo amaba y con esa misma seguridad quería creer que, aunque no todo fuera a salir bien, podrían hacerle frente a una vida juntos.

-¿Qué opinas de que se llame Mick? ¿Mick Argent?

-Mick Hale -Peter le frunció el ceño -Y no le vamos a poner el nombre de un Rolling Stones solamente porque es lo que estamos escuchando.

-¿Bon? ¿John? ¿Kurt? ¿Paul? ¿Steven?

-Ningún nombre de rockero -Peter movió su pulgar por el volante -Tenemos que ser más originales, es nuestro hijo, Christopher ¿Cada cuánto nace un hijo de dos hombres?

-No en un siglo, por lo menos -Chris se recargó en el asiento y movió su mano para tocar la mejilla de Peter -¿Qué quieres que sea?

-Humano -Peter también miro a Chris y comenzó a reír -¿Qué? Nadie dice que tal vez podría nacer en su forma de lobo completo, un lobito blanco.

-¿De verdad? -Peter rio más fuerte.

-Claro que no -El adolescente le bajó a la música -Realmente no me importa si es niña o niño. Es nuestro, Chris y eso debería ser suficiente.

-Lo es -Chris respiró profundo -Vamos a ser papás.

-Y yo ni siquiera me he graduado de la secundaria -El más joven presionó los labios en una línea -Tendré que hacer mucho papeleo para ser aceptado el siguiente curso y luego hacer una carrera por correspondencia.

-¿No vas a ir a la universidad?

-Con un bebé de leche y pañales apenas vamos a poder comer, lo mejor será ahorrar -Peter asintió -Exactamente, eso haremos.

Chris continuó mirando a su novio durante el resto del camino. Aún no habían abandonado el continente y Peter ya tenía toda una lista de planes para llevar a cabo y planes de respaldo y respaldo de los respaldos porque él parecía ser el más preparado de los dos. Chris simplemente se había lanzado al mar, pero Peter había llegado con un bote, cuatro chalecos salvavidas y una pistola de bengalas.

-Chris -El cazador abrió los ojos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando cerró los ojos -Ya estamos llegando.

-¿Dormí mucho? -Chris se revolvió el cabello.

-Poco más de una hora -Peter se metió otro dulce a la boca -No roncas, por cierto.

-Ya lo sabías -Chris hizo una mueca al estirarse -¿Dónde vamos a dejar el auto?

-Vendrán por él -Peter movió sus dedos por el volante -Nos estacionaremos aquí, dejaremos las llaves ahí, pediremos un taxi e iremos al puerto así.

-Realmente tienes todo planeado ¿No es así?

-Cada paso que damos -Peter apagó el auto, miró su caja de casetes y suspiró -¿Por qué dejaste la nota aquí?

-Siempre revisas los casetes al subir al auto, no lo enciendes hasta que no haz escogido que vas a poner -Las mejillas de Peter se sintieron un poco calientes al tomar su caja de casetes y abandonar el interior del auto para ir por el resto de sus cosas.

Chris lo encontró en la cajuela, juntos bajaron el equipaje y lo acomodaron dentro del taxi antes de ir al puerto.

-Si te vas a arrepentir este es tu momento -Dijo Peter cuando ya estaban tan cerca del puerto que podía verse. El océano azul se veía demasiado lejano para ellos, demasiado libre como para tomar una decisión que les iba a cambiar la vida entera. Chris estuvo confundido por unos segundos, hasta hacia ocho horas estaba seguro que el de la idea fue él, que quien quería escapar era él y Peter solamente lo estaba siguiendo, pero en ese momento el adolescente lo estaba haciendo lucir como si todo hubiera sido su plan desde el principio.

-¿Tú lo estás dudando?

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante tanto tiempo que fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y lo único que necesitaran fuera quedarse así hasta el final de los días.

-Son tres con cincuenta -Peter respiró profundo al escuchar al conductor.

-Gracias -Le entregó el dinero y luego bajó del auto para ir por su equipaje. Ya había alguien acercándose a ellos para ayudar y guiarlos hasta el que iba a ser su camarote durante los siguientes días.

 

+

 

Peter había visto el mar en muy contadas ocasiones, pero siempre que lo hacía disfrutaba de meterse a las zonas donde nadie más podía llegar, sumergirse y abrir los ojos debajo del agua para ver la vida ahí abajo. Cuando era niño solía pensar que había sirenas y que en algún momento alguna lo encontrarían, le darían un beso que le otorgaría habilidades como respirar bajo el agua y entonces sería un niño de dos mundos, como Spock, pero real.

Se dio cuenta que las sirenas probablemente no existían en zonas pobladas tiempo después y más tarde entendió que igual a ellos, todas las criaturas diferentes vivían escondidas, justo como en ese momento.

Peter se metió al interior del camarote con el ceño fruncido. Le dolía la espalda, sentía que su vejiga explotaría y solamente quería dormir.

Chris quería exactamente lo mismo.

-No cabemos -Peter estaba a punto de cerrar la cortina cuando Chris lo hizo a un lado y se metió en el escaso espacio para ducharse -Entonces talla mi espalda.

El más joven le entregó su esponja llena de jabón y se puso de espaldas a su novio. Chris le besó el hombro antes de comenzar a pasar la esponja despacio empezando por su espalda baja. Peter tuvo que pensar en la cantidad de animales marinos que podían matarlos si caían por el borde para evitar una erección.

-Tu turno -Chris le entregó la esponja.

Hasta ese momento Chris era más alto que Peter, llevaba por lo menos una cabeza, pero Peter estaba seguro que él todavía crecería y tal vez sería tan alto como Chris, tal vez incluso podía sacarle una pulgada, pero por el momento debía verlo hacia arriba, algo que obviamente no le gustaba.

-Estás muy tenso -Peter comenzó a pasar la esponja por la espalda del cazador -Tal vez debería darte un masaje cuando duerma un poco.

-¿Estás muy cansado? -Chris ladeó un poco el rostro para ver al hombre lobo, aunque en realidad no pensaba en Peter como un hombre lobo, para él era solamente Peter, su extraño novio. La persona con la que había decidido vivir el resto de su vida.

-No físicamente, por lo menos -Peter se giró a verlo, tenía algo de espuma en las manos y el cabello totalmente mojado. -Mentalmente sí, mucho.

-Cuando lleguemos, te conseguiré los mejores libros -Murmuró Chris retirándole el cabello de la frente, le acarició las mejillas y lo besó.

Era tan fácil estar desnudo junto a él, demostrarle que no le importaba lo que venía si lo tenía al lado.

Se acomodaron juntos en la diminuta cama. Chris tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, como por ejemplo a donde iban a llegar, quien los iba a recibir o cómo iban a sobrevivir los primeros días. Peter no respondió a nada de eso, simplemente se quedó dormido durante las siguientes siete horas hasta que se despertó con hambre.

Sus ojos se habituaron al lugar. Chris estaba de pie en la ventana observando hacia la infinidad del océano.

-Deberías estarme mirando a mí -Peter se estiró hasta tomar la botella de agua más cercana -Ser un novio que está tan embelesado por mí que no puede ver a otro lugar.

-¿Quién te dice que no giré la cabeza cuando estabas despertando? -Chris no se giró a verlo -¿Qué tal dormiste?

-No tan bien como en mi cama -Peter se sentó para poder tomar agua -¿No dormiste?

-No puedo -El cazador se pasó una mano por el rostro -Siento que, si me duermo, cuando despierte no vas a estar aquí.

-Idiota.

Peter se puso de pie, se estiró, se acomodó un poco el cabello y luego fue a buscar unos pantalones limpios y cómodos. Estaba seguro que había comprado unos bastante bonitos la semana anterior, Derek dijo que el color era mono.

-¿Puedo saber el resto del plan? -Preguntó Chris cuando Peter encendió la luz.

-No -La respuesta del hombre lobo sonó completamente segura -En caso de que te capturen tengo que mantener a mi bebé a salvo.

-¿Crees que soy un soplón?

-Creo que tengo que tomar cualquier medida de seguridad.

Peter se acomodó los botones con cuidado, que no apretaran tanto la zona y que permanecieran en su lugar. Durante unos segundos se tocó el vientre sabiendo que su pequeño bebé reaccionaría a esa caricia. Casi lo sentía moverse de un lado a otro. Se puso una camiseta a juego y luego comenzó a buscar sus zapatos.

-¿Peter?

-Chris -Respondió el adolescente.

-¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de dar tu ubicación? -Peter se mordió el labio inferior.

-Chris -Peter dejó sus zapatos y se acercó a él -Chris -Repitió con una pequeña sonrisa -Tú eres un cazador, tú sabes lo importante que es no dejar rastros. Necesitamos mantener este bebé a salvo -Peter le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre su vientre.

Chris finalmente se sintió parte de la noticia. Los dedos de Peter estaban cálidos sobre su mano y su vientre estaba suave.

-Antes de que te des cuenta dará pataditas y luego estará en tus brazos y te llamará papá -Peter lo miró a los ojos -No es por ti, es por él o ella.

Chris asintió despacio. Peter tenía razón, debía confiar en él, pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba que llegando a tierra firme Peter desapareciera donde ni siquiera Chris pudiera seguirlo.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su rostro hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Todo era exactamente igual que antes, pero seguía teniendo miedo.

-¿Podemos ir a buscar comida? -Peter le acarició la mejilla -Muero de hambre y estoy seguro que el bebé también.

-El bebé, por supuesto, todo es por el bebé -Chris cerró la puerta del camarote –¿Estás conmigo por el bebé?

Peter se rio.

-Estoy contigo porque quiero estar contigo -Peter abrió nuevamente la puerta, saludó a alguien que estaba pasando y luego emprendió su camino. Chris lo observó irse por adelante, un adolescente educado con la mejor sonrisa del mundo. Cualquier habría caído por él, pero Peter solamente lo hizo por él y eso, por alguna razón, hizo que se olvidara de sus preocupaciones.


	3. El amor no es una opción

Chris estaba mirando el puerto desde la ventana. Pronto encallarían y estarían listos para comenzar una nueva vida. Peter estaba terminando de revisar el camarote en busca de algo que se les pudiera estar olvidando, durante el tiempo del viaje una mujer le había intentado enseñar cómo hacer una mantita de estambre, pero luego de que Peter echara a perder casi la mitad del estambre decidieron dejarlo por la paz y comenzar a hacer otras cosas, como sentarse en el borde y platicar durante horas.

El cazador pudo haberse puesto celoso, pudo haber creído que Peter lo iba a dejar, pero al mismo tiempo tenía su confianza puesta en su pareja, en que al final del día Peter iba a tomarle de la mano y colocarla sobre su vientre porque ya comenzaba a notarse.

-Ya estamos cerca -Anunció Chris. Peter se quedó quieto a mitad del camarote mirando directamente a la puerta -¿Pet?

Peter se llevó un dedo a los labios. Chris automáticamente sacó su arma de debajo de la cama y Peter tomó la navaja de su zapato, no era muy letal, pero no necesitaba algo demasiado letal cuando tenía garras.

Chris estaba a punto de hacer a Peter a un lado para ir por enfrente cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió. Durante unos segundos solamente pudieron observar al gato frente a ellos, era de tamaño normal, peludo y con los ojos de distinto color. Peter frunció el ceño y Chris continuó apuntándole con su arma. Finalmente, el gato entró a su pequeña habitación y Peter cerró la puerta.

Tres segundos después una mujer de media edad apareció frente a ellos.

-Estás muy delgado -Fue su saludo mientras miraba a Peter -Muy delgado ¿Cómo es que la criatura está sobreviviendo dentro de ti? -Su inglés era algo corto y parecía masticar demasiado las letras, pero le entendían a la perfección.

-Daria -Peter dejó caer el cuchillo a la cama y la abrazó -No sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí.

-¿Entonces dónde? -La mujer le tomó el rostro entre sus manos -Yo recordaba que eras listo, Peter.

-¿Cómo entraste? -Peter la miró directamente a los ojos, se veía la felicidad en su rostro, como si finalmente se sintiera seguro.

-Fui un ave, nadie corre a las aves -La mujer se acomodó un poco el cabello -¿Y él es el padre?

-Sí -Peter se giró a ver a Chris, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo bajar el arma -Chris ella es Daria, ella nos va a ayudar.

-¿Alguien nos iba a ayudar? -Chris miró a Peter, el adolescente se veía en su zona de confort y Chris seguía sin terminar de comprender como era posible que un gato se hubiera convertido en una mujer o la inversa.

-La manada de Daria -Peter sonrió todavía más amplio -Son una manada fuerte y tienen registros de -Peter carraspeó -Tu sabes.

La mujer, Daria, se acomodó el cabello en lo alto de su cabeza, llevaba una falda negra y una blusa con demasiados accesorios, a Chris no le gustó, pero Peter le ofreció agua y luego comenzó a preguntar por todos.

-Todos están felices de que hayas recurrido a nosotros -La mujer le acarició el cabello a Peter, sus dedos revolvieron las hebras negras y luego le sonrió -Es una lástima que Talia no haya venido ¿Cómo está el pequeño Derek?

-Ya no está tan pequeño -Peter sonrió -Traje un álbum de fotos, se las mostraré esta noche.

-Necesitas un té pronto -La mujer le dio un golpecito en la mejilla -Este bebé, este niño necesita crecer grande y fuerte, como todo un Hale.

-También es mío -Chris guardó el arma en la parte trasera de su pantalón -No solamente de Peter.

-¿Debería decirte que estoy orgullosa de que no sepas usar un condón? -La mujer le frunció el ceño -Has embaucado a mi pobre Peter.

Chris frunció el ceño y Peter estaba muy divertido.

La mujer les ayudó a cargar las maletas hasta la salida, les sonrió amablemente a todos y luego llegaron a tierra firme. Chris se colocó sus gafas, estaban en medio de muchas personas y en cualquier momento podría aparecer cualquier cazador que lo hubiera conocido de pequeño y dar aviso a sus padres.

-¡Peter! -Un chico poco mayor que Chris corrió por en medio de las personas -Peter eres tú -El chico le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y luego le besó la frente -No podía creerlo cuando me lo dijeron, creí que jugaban.

-Hola, Leo -Peter le correspondió al abrazo -Él es Chris -Peter lo apuntó con su pulgar.

-¿Es él? -El chico lo miró de pies a cabeza -Leo Sandvik -Le ofreció su mano -Ignora lo que te digan, todos estamos felices por ustedes -El chico seguía sonriendo -Les han preparado una habitación para los dos.

-Gracias -Chris continuó mirando a Peter. Se veía feliz, su piel estaba casi brillando y sus ojos parecían a punto de soltar alguna lágrima. Chris le apretó el dorso de su mano durante unos segundos.

Chris había conocido a Peter el chico que vestía ropa de marca y conducía un buen auto, no era apariencia, lo sabía, pero esa nueva faceta de Peter era algo que le gustaba mucho. Dejó que colocaran sus maletas en la caja de una camioneta y él no dijo nada cuando tuvo que compartir un mismo asiento con él y no de la manera en la que estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Chris miró a Peter.

-Irlanda -Murmuró Peter, una de sus manos se colocó sobre la de Chris -Nadie nos va a encontrar aquí.

 

+

-¿Qué va a ser ahí, tía Lee? -Peter estaba recargado junto a la ventana con una taza de té en sus manos.

-Iba a ser la casa de Arya -La mujer resopló -Pero se ha ido a vivir con su esposo en la ciudad ¡La ciudad! Solamente Dios sabe los peligros que pueden acechar a alguien como nosotros en la ciudad.

-¿Entonces ya no va a ser de nadie? -Peter pegó sus labios a su taza de té.

-¿Por qué? -Tara, una de las mujeres más grandes estaba colocando algunas hierbas en un mismo recipiente, se veía extraño y seguramente Peter tendría que beberlo después. Chris casi sintió algo de pena.

-Porque si no va a ser de nadie, nos lo podrían vender -Peter miró a Chris por el rabillo del ojo -No sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí y lo mejor será hacer una casita.

Chris hizo uso de toda su fuerza para no arquear ninguna ceja o exponer la sorpresa que el comentario de su novio adolescente le causó. Una casita, como un lugar donde iban a colocar sus propios adornos, iban a tener su propio jardín y cocinarían su propia comida.

-Oh, hijo -Tara le frunció el ceño -Esta es tu casa, Pet. Tú, tu novio y tu criatura pueden estar aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Además -La mujer gata estaba sentada en la encimera moviendo sus pies -No puedes irte de aquí hasta que seas capaz de cuidar tu solo a ese bebé.

-Entonces podríamos ir construyendo despacio -Peter miró a Chris -¿Qué opinas?

Chris no opinaba nada. En ese momento cualquier palabra que escapara de sus labios sería la razón perfecta para cavar su tumba.

-Deja que el chico se haga a la idea de que ahora tiene familia -Tara miró a Chris -Está tan delgado, seguramente ni siquiera ha dormido ¿Lo tratas bien, Pet?

-Lo trato tan bien como se lo merece -Peter sonrió -De hecho, no le dije del bebé hasta que me aseguré que iba a quedarse conmigo

-¿Qué? -Todos miraron a Peter con el ceño fruncido.

-Él me había dejado por alguien más -Chris estuvo a punto de escupir su café -Pero, ya sabes, tía Lee -Peter miró a la mujer -A mí me había gustado primero.

-Peter -Daria le frunció el ceño -¿Y si él ya no te quería?

-No estaría aquí ahora -Peter sonrió nuevamente -Además sé que me ama, me ama lo suficiente como para haber dejado todo y estar a punto de iniciar una casita conmigo.

Chris sintió que las mejillas se le ponían un poco rojas cuando todos clavaron sus ojos en él. Era demasiado joven para eso.

-¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí? -Tara lo estaba mirando con sus dos cejas arqueadas.

-Cazador -Chris nuevamente quiso escupir su café. Peter le iba a causar un paro cardiaco -Era un cazador, de hecho, lo sigue siendo.

En menos de lo que tardó en parpadear se encontró con tres armas apuntándole directamente a sus zonas vitales.

-Está bien -Peter continuó tomando té con tanta tranquilidad como si estuviera en su propia cocina -Yo respondo por él.

De pronto la conversación se transformó en reproches en un idioma del que Chris ni siquiera había escuchado hablar y las únicas reacciones de Peter eran tomar té, asentir y añadir algunas palabras perdidas.

-Estamos aquí -Peter dijo finalmente -Yo he llegado a casa, pero él está lejos de su familia -Chris sintió que le dieron un golpe en la espalda con esas palabras -Sé que les aterra, pero él estaba dispuesto a llevarme a la casa de uno de sus amigos solamente para poder estar juntos -Peter dejó la taza vacía junto a él -Esto fue idea suya, porque él me quería antes de… -El adolescente trago duro -Él fue el primero en estar seguro de esto así que sí, confío en él y espero que ustedes confíen en mí.

Hubo un minuto entero de silencio donde todas las mujeres estaban observando al adolescente en la habitación. Un poco después Leo aplaudió dos veces, tenía nuevamente su enorme sonrisa y estaba entrando por la puerta trasera.

-Tengo la cena -El chico levantó una bolsa de patatas. -Deberían ir a ducharse y ponerse cómodos antes de la cena -Leo dejó la bolsa de patatas en el comedor -Vayan, todos, les hablaré cuando esté todo listo.

 

Peter se tomó la libertad de tomar la mano de Chris y llevarlo directamente a su habitación, tenía un extraño cuadro de un paisaje y todo un armario listo para ser llenado.

-Aquí va a ir la cuna -Apuntó Peter directamente a la esquina -Aquí estuvo la cama de Derek cuando vinimos la última vez, aunque siempre se escapaba y venía a la mía.

-¿Derek? -Chris arqueó las cejas.

-Mi sobrino -Peter se sacó la chaqueta -Es el niño más adorable que existe.

-¿Peter?

-Extraño a mi familia, Chris -Peter se acercó al cazador, dejó que le rodeara con sus brazos y que le besara las mejillas hasta que se le fueron las ganas de llorar.

-Este bebé -Chris le tocó el vientre -Y yo, seremos tu familia de ahora en adelante.

-Júrame que nunca me vas a dejar y que, si en algún momento lo haces, cuando recapacites vas a ir a buscarme.

Chris lo miró a los ojos. Debía estar muy loco para estar diciéndole a un adolescente manipulador que lo amaba y que lo iba a seguir haciendo. Peter tenía unos ojos bonitos, unas manos cálidas y el tipo de sonrisa que quieres seguir a donde sea.

-Te lo juro -Murmuró sobre sus labios.

 

Nueva meses pasaron rápido, entre aprender a hacer una cuna de madera, ver a Peter terminar su último grado de escuela y libros sobre todo lo que necesitaban para traer al mundo un bebé.

-Lo primero es el doctor -Lee estaba ocupando todo un sofá con una manta sobre sus piernas -Es un trabajo muy delicado, Pet.

Peter se acomodó mejor en el interior de los brazos de Chris. Los dos estaban recostados en otro sofá, con sus manos sobre el vientre de Peter y los labios del hombre lobo presionando besos en su cuello.

-Luego vamos a necesitar un nombre -Leo tenía una taza de chocolate en sus largas manos -Un nombre que abarque todo lo que ese niño va a ser, algo como Leopold.

Peter ni siquiera lo tomó enserio.

-Conrad -Dijo Daria con una sonrisa que casi iluminó el salón entero.

-Jules -Chris sonó muy seguro -Hay que llamarlo Jules.

-No -Peter continuó trazando patrones extraños sobre su vientre -Es un niño que va a cambiar el mundo, no puedo llamarlo Jules.

-Me encanta que sea nuestro hijo para levantarme a las doce de la noche para cocinarte unas lonchas de jamón y no lo sea para escoger el nombre -Chris le apretó un poco los dedos.

-También lo vas a ser cuando sea tiempo de cambiarle los pañales.

Chris resopló y algunas mujeres sonrieron.

Esa noche se fue a dormir con la sensación de que finalmente todo estaba yendo de maravilla. Talia seguía mandando cartas bajo el nombre de John Stilinski con destinatario Colin Deaton y todo estaba bien por allá, al parecer su padre les había hecho una visita luego de que desaparecieran, pero luego de no encontrar rastro de él se dio por vencido, aunque igual seguían en alerta por cualquier cosa. Talia también les había enviado una manta que ella misma tejió y Derek unos gorritos que él mismo escogió. El niño parecía ser un hombre lobo decente, en otras circunstancias Chris incluso se habría llevado bien con él y le habría enseñado todos los trucos de los cazadores para nunca ser atrapado.

En ese pedacito de su vida le tocó conocer al niño por historias de Peter y si Peter lucía feliz de tener un sobrino tan mano, seguramente estaría más que feliz de tener un hijo propio, aunque hubiera llegado fuera de los planes.

-Meindert -Murmuró Peter, tenía una manta sobre sus hombros y estaba viendo a Chris partir leña. -Quiero que se llame Meindert.

-¿Meindert? -Chris frunció el ceño -Rechazas Jules, pero quieres Meindert.

-Es bonito -Peter estaba mirando hacia el horizonte -Meindert, tal vez sonará como una grosería en alemán, pero tiene lindo significado.

-Nuestro hijo no podrá viajar a Alemania -Chris dejó de cortar leña -¿Jules Meindert?

-Meindert Argent -Peter cerró los ojos cuando Chris le besó la frente -Meindert Argent -Repitió antes de que Chris se arrodillara frente a él y le besara el vientre.

-Meindert Argent. -La respuesta fue una patadita que se marcó en la piel de Peter.

 

 

 

Chris tuvo prohibido entrar a ver a Peter porque lo iba a poner nervioso, así que Jorem, otro hombre lobo de la manada se lo llevó a continuar pegando ladrillos de la casita que estaba haciendo. No iba a ser algo muy grande y tampoco completamente de ellos, pero mientras estuvieran ahí iban a tener su propio espacio. Una parte de la cabeza de Chris se imaginaba a Peter esperándolo al final del día, con el bebé en brazos y la comida lista, una vida feliz. La familia feliz que nunca tuvo.

Cuando le dijeron que ya podía entrar lo obligaron a ducharse primero y luego ver a su novio y a su hijo. Peter estaba recostado en la cama, tenía una venda alrededor de su vientre y se veía cansado, ojeroso, como si la vida se le hubiera escapado durante unos segundos de sus manos. Tenía una pequeña persona en sus brazos y lo estaba observando con una adoración no escrita.

-Mira quien llegó, Meindert -Peter estaba tocando una de las manitas de su bebé -Es tu padre, finalmente se ha atrevido a entrar el cobarde.

El bebé en sus brazos hizo un ruidito.

Chris se acercó con cuidado, con miedo de romper cualquier cosa.

-Dile hola a nuestro hijo, Christopher -Peter levantó la mirada durante unos segundos. Sus ojos se encontraron.

Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Meindert tenía las mejillas coloreadas de rojo, tenía las pestañas largas, una nariz que apenas se notaba y una boca como arco de cupido.

-Felicidades -Lee los estaba mirando mientras Tara terminaba de acomodar la cámara -Ya está -La mujer los miró a través del lente -Sonrían, que esto solamente pasa una vez.

 

Pronto la felicidad se transformó en ¡Christopher, el biberón de tu hijo! A las tres de la mañana mientras lo golpeaba con un pañal limpio. ¡Chris no hagas eso con el bebé! ¡Chris cámbiale el pañal! ¡Chris no le des agua! ¡Chris quítale esa chaqueta, no hace tanto frío! Todos los días casi a cada hora hasta que hicieron las pases el día en que Meindert, un niño que reía todo el día y lloraba de frustración, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos mientras le preparaban su papilla de manzana y le dijo ‘’Papá’’

-¿Te ha dicho papá antes que a mí? -Peter tenía los ojos entrecerrados -Tú y yo vamos a tener una extensa charla, jovencito.

Meindert comenzó a reír. Soltó el rostro de Chris y luego extendió sus manos hacia Peter.

-Eres un traidor.

-Pah -Meindert escondió su rostro bajo el cuello de Peter.

-Bueno, no eres tan traidor.

Caminar fue lo difícil y no porque le resultara difícil hacerlo, sino porque apenas tocaba el suelo decidía que ya podía tomar cualquier dirección, ya fuera hacia la casa de la tía Lee o directamente a la zona rodeada por árboles. Su pasatiempo era caminar por el borde del risco más cercano, sentarse en el pasto mientras Peter le leía algo y luego volver a casa para tomar un baño caliente.

Fueron buenos días de extensas cartas, fotografías instantáneas que siempre iban dirigidas a la tía Talia y besos por todo el cuerpo de su bebé porque le encantaban los besos. Peter estaba haciendo una licenciatura en finanzas y Chris trabajaba en una fábrica. Al final del día podían acostarse en el sofá, platicar de su día y leer en voz alta las cartas.

-Dile hola a la tía Talia -Chris tenía a Stiles sentado sobre su regazo -Venga, Chris, sonríe.

Stiles dio un gritito por el flash y luego comenzó a moverse por todos lados.

En la siguiente carta Talia les decía que se veían muy felices y que estaba muy orgullosa de ellos. Que siempre los tenía en su corazón y que esperaba muy pronto ir a visitarlos.

Antes de que eso sucediera Peter llegó a la fábrica vistiendo su chaqueta favorita, con un gorrito sobre su cabeza y los guantes siendo apretados por sus manos. Frente al resto de la población ellos eran los Reynolds, el hijo era de la difunta esposa de Chris y Peter era su primo. Nadie cuestionó porque les decía papá a ambos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Chris cerró la puerta del baño, donde Peter lo había obligado a meterse para poder hablar.

-Algo así -Peter retorció los guantes en sus manos -Joder, no sé cómo decirlo nuevamente.

-¿Peter? -Chris lo miró directamente a los ojos y le colocó las manos en los hombros.

Peter sonrió. Su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos se veían hermosos con esa cantidad de felicidad.

-Estoy embarazado de nuevo -Murmuró Peter.

El cerebro de Chris no procesó completamente sus palabras hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada que Peter le estaba dando. Quiso gritar, quiso salir y decirles a todos que nuevamente iba a ser padre y que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Besó a Peter y hacerlo en unos baños públicos fue su mayor acto de valentía en ese momento.

-Lo llamaremos Theodore.

-Tienes que estar de broma -Murmuró Chris sobre sus labios -No vamos a llamar a nuestro hijo Theodore.

 

 

-Es Theo -Meindert estaba mordisqueando un trozo de plátano -Y yo soy Meinnie.

-¿Meinnie? -Preguntó Peter, estaba escondido tras un libro de la universidad, pero se veía bastante concentrado en su hijo.

-Sí -Meindert dejó su platano a un lado y luego se tiró sobre Chris -Besitos.

-¿Besito? -Christopher levantó a su hijo en sus brazos -¿Aquí? -Sus labios se presionaron en su mejilla, en su frente, su nariz, su cabello, sus piecitos, su pancita y todos los lugares posibles mientras su hijo reía.

Nunca había pensado en tener una familia y ahora estaba ahí, frente a una chimenea escuchando la risa más hermosa del mundo y al amor de su vida sentado en un sofá que compraron a plazos.

La idea llegó a su cabeza poco a poco, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y solamente hubiera adquirido una voz más fuerte. Quería casarse con Peter.

 


	4. Si me amas, déjame ir

Stiles era las largas caminatas con una manta en los hombros y unos libros sobre el pasto mientras escuchan las olas golpear la arena; los besitos a todas horas y la risa durante una noche de luna nueva mientras abraza su peluche favorito del mes. Theo, por el contrario, era una taza de chocolate en los días lluviosos con unos gorritos de colores; eran las manitas heladas escondiéndose bajo su abrigo, los abrazos interminables durante la nieve.  

Y Peter amaba a sus dos hijos por sus diferencias. Por las noches despierto asegurándose que Meinnie no le subía la fiebre o los primeros días en los que las garritas de Theo se atoraban en todos lados.

-¡Papá! -Peter continuó revisando los números mientras escuchaba a su hijo más grande, Theo estaba sentado jugando con sus peluches y Meinnie estaba afuera dando vueltas con su chaquetita favorita y sus botitas para la lluvia. -Correo -El niño abrió la puerta de la casa usando sus dos manitas -Llegó correo -Tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo.

-¿Me llegó correo? -Peter le acomodó un poco el cabello.

-Sí -Meinnie le extendió la carta -Aquí está es de -El niño tomó el sobre en sus manitas, desde el día en el que le dijeron a Peter que su hijo era demasiado distraído y que iba a tardar demasiado en aprender él tomó la responsabilidad de enseñarle todo lo que supiera, obviamente la primera lección fue aprender a leer -Es de S… Es… Sti…Stil…Inns. Stilins…Ki -El niño levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme -Stoulenskey -Repitió con esa misma sonrisa que podía derretir un iceberg.

-Stilinski -Corrigió Peter -Muchas gracias, mi pequeño carterito.

-De nada -Meinnie metió sus manitas al interior de su chaqueta -Theo -El más joven levantó la vista -¿Quieres ir con la tía Lee?

-No -Theo negó rápidamente. Él prefería quedarse en la seguridad de casa, calientito y cerca de la comida. -Voy a -El niño apretó los labios -Esto -Le mostró a Meinnie su juguete de Iron Man con una corona.

-¡Iron Man es el rey! -Meinnie dio un brincó en el aire -Que bonito -El niño dio una vuelta alrededor de su hermano.

Peter sostuvo la carta entre sus manos. Siempre era una buena noticia recibir carta de su hermana, eso significaba que todo estaba bien.

-¡Papi! -Theo se levantó tan rápido como sus piernitas gorditas se lo permitieron, tomó a Iron Man con una mano y luego corrió directamente a la puerta.

Chris apareció cinco minutos más tarde.

-Papi -Theo le rodeó el cuello con sus dos bracitos en un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-¡Papá! -Meinnie salió de la cocina con un trozo de manzana en la boca, corrió directamente a Chris y le abrazó las piernas.

-¿Cómo están los dos niños más hermosos del universo? -Chris levantó a Meinnie con su otro brazo.

-Mien -Theo continuó abrazándolo -¿Tú?

-Te hice un dibujo -Meindert brincó del abrazo y corrió directamente a su montoncito de dibujos -Eres tú -El niño lo levantó en alto -Tienes tu chaqueta y mira -Meindert lo levantó en alto -Tus ojitos brillan.

-Creo que es el mejor dibujo que han hecho de mí -Chris le besó la frente a su hijo mayor -¿Otro besito?

Meindert asintió varias veces.

Chris presionó sus labios en su frente, en sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y todos los lugares que pudieran ser besados.

-Un besito para Theo -Chris presionó sus labios en la mejilla de su hijo más joven.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Theo contuvo la respiración, miró a su padre y comenzó a llorar.

-Papá -El niño dejó de abrazarlo y estaba buscando a Peter con la mirada -Me dio un beso -El niño tenía las mejillas rojas -Estoy sutio, me dio un beso.

-¿Te dio un beso? -Peter tomó una toallita húmeda en su camino hasta su hijo -¿Quién fue el grosero que te dio un beso? -Peter lo tomó en sus brazos. Theo se refugió bajó su barbilla y apuntó a Chris con uno de sus bonitos deditos. Peter le limpió la mejilla -Ya está, cariño, ya no estás sucio.

-¿No? -Theo se tocó la mejilla y sonrió -Ya no estoy sutio.

-Devuélvele el beso, para que vea que sentiste -Peter lo acercó a Chris. Theo tenía el ceño fruncido, su manita seguía aferrada a su Iron Man mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Chris -¿Mejor?

-Si -Theo volvió a abrazar a Peter.

-Theodore Argent -Dijo Meinnie con la misma sonrisa -El bebé que odia los besitos

-Hola a ti también -Chris colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de Peter -¿Cómo estás?

-Cansado -Peter suspiró -Ve a lavarte las manos mientras te sirvo comida.

Chris estuvo observando a Peter hasta que sentó al más joven de sus hijos en la barra mientras él nuevamente calentaba la comida.

Meindert estaba hablando sobre los detalles de su dibujo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en casa.

-Meinnie ha traído el correo hoy -Comentó Peter mientras comían.

-Si, papi -El niño mordió su trozo de pan -Y me dio una idea enorme, igual de grande que esa montaña -El niño apuntó a la ventana trasera de la casa -Ya no soy Meindort.

-Meindert -Corrigió Peter.

-Soy Stales -El niño sonrió -Stales.

-¿Stales? -Chris miró a su hijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido -¿Por qué?

-Porque así le mandan las cartas a papi -Meinnie miró a Peter -Así que soy Stales, pero suena raro. Steles, Stules, Stolele.

-¿Stiles? -Dijo Chris.

-¡Stiles! -Meindert miró a su hermano menor y luego a sus padres -Soy Stiles, Stiles soy yo. Me gusta, es como yo. Gracias, papá. No hay otro Stiles, soy único en el universo.

Christopher recibió el besito de su hijo y el ceño fruncido de Peter con la misma tranquilidad.

 

+

 

**Trece años después**

 

Peter se estacionó fuera de la escuela. Llevaba la música puesta y una caja de donas para disfrutar cuando llegaran a casa. Theo fue el primero en aparecer.

-Hola -Tenía el cabello demasiado corto de los lados y una extraña cresta de color oscuro. El adolescente le dio un medio abrazo por la ventana y luego pasó a dejar la mochila en la cajuela.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -Preguntó Peter cuando lo vio subirse junto a él.

-He obtenido una B en ciencias -Theo suspiró -Y estudié mucho, tú sabes que estudié.

-Lo sé -Peter también suspiró -No puedes ser perfecto en todo.

Stiles apareció tres minutos después, se despidió de uno de sus compañeros y pasó directamente al asiento trasero.

-Hola, papá -El adolescente metió la cabeza entre los dos asientos y le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Hoy ha sido un buen día -Peter le bajó un poco a la música -Llegó carta de la tía Talia.

-¿De verdad? -El semblante de Theo cambió totalmente.

-¿La abriste? -Stiles seguía asomado entre los asientos -No la abriste, no puedes abrirla. Es la carta de la tía Talia. ¿Ha enviado fotos? ¿Del bebé de Laura o de Cora? Quiero cargar al bebé de Laura y acariciar sus mejillas bonitas.

-No, Stiles, no la abrí -Peter arrancó el auto -Y no te vayas a comer las donas.

Por el espejo retrovisor vio a su hijo más grande devolver la dona a la caja y fruncir los labios. Había mucha tranquilidad en ese auto, una atmosfera de cotidianidad y felicidad. Theo estaba preocupado por sus calificaciones y Stiles estaba sosteniendo su móvil intentando pasar de nivel en alguno de sus juegos. El recorrido hasta la casa era de lo mejor, el aroma a naturaleza colándose por las ventanas, la brisa acariciando su cabello y la música a un volumen lo suficientemente bajo para hablar, pero lo suficientemente alto para corear las canciones.

Media hora más tarde se estaban estacionando a las afueras de su casa.

-¡Tía Lee! -Stiles casi corrió a la mujer con sus brazos abiertos -¿Qué me tienes para hoy?

-Muchacho -La mujer le besó la mejilla -Cada vez te veo más grande y más guapo.

-Genes -Stiles le rodeó los delgados hombros con un brazo -¿Entonces?

-Un libro -Lee se presionó contra su cuerpo -Lo acabamos de encontrar, te va a servir para tus estudios nocturnos.

-Eso suena tan genial, tía.

-Tía -Theo se abrazó al otro costado de la mujer -Obtuve nuevamente una mala calificación.

-Muchacho, no te estreses por cosas como esa. -Theo tenía el ceño profundo -Respira profundo -Los dos adolescentes lo hicieron -¿Lo ven? Mientras haya aire en sus pulmones que el mundo ruede por donde quiera.

-No le des esos consejos a mis hijos -Peter llevaba la caja de donas en una mano, su maletín colgando del hombro y la mochila de Theo en su otra mano. -Que ambos van a llegar a la universidad, me gusta mucho la idea de que entren a Cambridge.

-¡Papá! -Theo se cubrió el rostro con una mano -No me pongas el listón tan alto.

-No porque tengas una B en ciencias no vas a llegar a Cambridge, Theo -Peter seguía algo retirado de sus hijos -Ahora vayan a dejar esto para poder hacer la comida.

Stiles presionó sus labios en la mejilla de Lee antes de ir por su mochila al auto y tomar el maletín consigo. Peter vio a sus dos hijos caminar directamente a su pequeña casa de ladrillo con un pequeño jardincito y un pequeño porche. Los dos se iban empujando y se llegó un punto en el que comenzaron a correr gritándose mutuamente que iban a ganar. Los dos se quedaron atorados en la puerta antes de poder entrar todavía haciendo tanto ruido como los adolescentes que eran.

-¿No has llamado a Talia? -Lee tenía sus ojos clavados en Peter.

-No -Peter metió una de sus manos al interior de su chaqueta -No he abierto la carta.

-Hazlo después de la comida y antes de que llegue tu esposo -La mujer le sonrió -Vamos.

-No es mi esposo, Lee -Murmuró Peter, seguía sosteniendo la caja de donas casi como si fuera su alma.

-No porque las leyes les digan que no lo son quiere decir que no lo son -Lee repitió las palabras en su cabeza -Sí, eso. Ustedes estaban casados desde el momento en que pusieron un pie aquí y decidieron hacer su casita.

-Un día nos vamos a casar -Peter suspiró -Espero.

-Igual yo, cariño. Igual yo.

 

 

Leyeron la carta una hora después, mientras Theo levantaba pesas y Stiles armaba un rompecabezas para niños de diez años.

- _Derek ha tenido una visita hoy en Nueva York_ -Leyó Peter - _Me gustaría decir que ha sido una vista agradable, pero no es así. Le han preguntado por ti, por Chris y por la probabilidad de haber tenido un hijo. Derek ha regresado este fin de semana de la universidad y tengo miedo de dejarlo volver. No te pido que regreses, Pet, pero te aviso que hay alguien detrás de ustedes -_ Theo se sentó sobre la alfombra para ver a su papá. - _Tienes que cuidarte, cuida de los muchachos y de Chris. Ya saben sobre Meinnie y probablemente intenten encontrarlos. Cora también ha tenido una visita, aunque no sé si está ligado a lo mismo, la han seguido luego del colegio hasta el centro comercial donde Antoine la encontró._

Peter sostuvo la carta en sus manos sin decidir exactamente que hacer. Sus dos hijos tenían la vista fija en él. Stiles mucho más pálido que Theo. De los dos era el menor quien estaba más dispuesto a salir de casa y luchar, el mayor pasaba un poco más de tiempo analizando situaciones y decidiendo cual era la mejor estrategia.

Peter sacó el móvil de su bolsillo trasero y observó la pantalla. Lo recibió una fotografía de sus dos hijos, ambos con la misma sonrisa y el mismo uniforme de equitación.

-¿Papá? -Stiles estaba de pie junto a Peter y Peter ni siquiera se había enterado de sus movimientos.

-Creo que debemos volver -Peter suspiró -¿Lo harían?

-¿Volver contigo? -Preguntó Theo. Se puso de pie antes de que Peter le respondiera -No los conocemos, papá, pero son nuestra manada y nos han pedido que nos ocultemos.

-No podemos dejar que otros peleen nuestras luchas -Stiles le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Ustedes se van a quedar aquí con la tía Lee -Peter apretó los dedos de su hijo más grande -Y no van a salir a menos que sea al aeropuerto.

-Papá -Theo levantó su pesa con ambas manos -Nos buscan a nosotros -Theo se apuntó a él y luego a Stiles -Y no estoy dispuesto a correr toda mi vida o a usar un apellido que no es mío. Soy un Argent y soy un Hale. No un Reynolds y no soy tu sobrino, soy tu hijo.

-Somos tus hijos -Stiles recargó su cabeza en su hombro -Vamos a eliminar a esos pedazos de trasero que quieren acabar con nosotros.

 

+

 

Chris no fue tan fácil de convencer. En realidad, Peter ni siquiera encontró las palabras adecuadas para decirle el problema cuando lo vio llegar. Christopher se bajó de la camioneta con la misma chulería de siempre, llevaba su chamarra abierta y una sudadera negra debajo. Sus hábitos de vestimenta no habían cambiado mucho y aunque Peter lo había educado en marcas, no cambiaría por nada su estilo; solamente el sonido de sus botas al tocar la piedra le recordaba que tenía exactamente a quien quería a su lado.

-Hola -Chris dejó las llaves de su auto en la encimera, junto a su pistola, el cuchillo que llevaba en su bota y la bolsa de su lonche. Con una de sus manos sostuvo la cintura de Peter y con la otra recorrió la línea de su barba -Mañana te toca rasurarte.

-Ya lo sé -Peter resopló -Pero sé que así te gusto.

-No solamente eso -Chris movió sus labios sobre los de Peter, solamente una pequeña caricia que logró sacar un gemidito del más joven -¿Los niños?

-Con Leo haciendo la cena -Murmuró Peter, sus manos automáticamente se movieron al cuello de Chris.

Era tan fácil dejarse llevar. Dejar que cerrara la puerta de la casa con una mano y llevarlo directamente a su habitación, con sus cómodas sábanas y sus cómodas almohadas.

-¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo?

Peter aceptó sabiendo que eso no se iba a limitar solamente a un baño. Se desnudó con la tranquilidad de siempre sabiendo que Chris estaba siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada. En ocasiones le gustaba la idea de ser un simple humano al que encontraban con la guardia baja cuando los dedos desnudos de su pareja le acariciaban el final de su cintura y sus labios se presionaban sobre sus hombros. Él anticipaba las caricias de Chris antes de que el mismo Chris se diera cuenta de que lo iba a hacer.

El agua estaba cálida cuando ambos entraron, no demasiado caliente ni demasiado fría. Era perfecta para mantenerse ahí dentro durante horas, hasta que los dedos se arrugaran y todo estuviera frío.

 

-¡Papá! -Theo estaba comiendo zanahorias y Stiles estaba sentado en el suelo acariciando a su enorme gato gris. -Bienvenidos.

-¿Todo listo? -Stiles les guiñó un ojo -¿Esta noche no tendremos que ir a pedirle refugió al tío Leo?

-¡Meindert! -Chris casi se puso rojo.

-No, cariño. Esta noche no, pero tal vez mañana -Peter apretó sus dedos en la camisa de Chris -¿Ayudo con algo?

-Ya casi está -Theo apuntó a la estufa -Y yo he sido el ayudante.

-Sorprendente -Chris pasó al interior de la casa sin soltar la mano de Peter -Espero no tener ninguna indigestión.

-Tenías que sacarlo -Theo puso los ojos en blanco -Tenía ocho, papá y entonces creí que quería ser chef.

-¿Y ahora que quieres ser?

-Theo -Theo mordió su zanahoria y le guiñó un ojo. Era el hijo perfecto de Peter.

Cenaron en manada y en familia, platicando de sus días y de lo planeaban hacer para cuando Stiles finalmente se fuera a la universidad. Los tres coincidían en que tal vez debían mudarse juntos o Stiles tendría que buscar un lugar más cercano para estudiar.

Antes de que el reloj diera las diez los cuatro se pusieron de pie, Stiles llamó a su gato y juntos abandonaron la casa de la tía Lee prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Stiles iba por delante caminando con su gato, Chris casi no veía a su hijo por la oscuridad, pero fácilmente escuchaba el cascabel del gato o los pequeños traspiés de su hijo al no recordar exactamente el camino. Theo, por el contrario, estaba caminando cerca, sus pasos silenciosos y el móvil en su mano.

-Talia ha enviado una carta hoy -Murmuró Peter suavemente, sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Chris y su otra mano estaba escondida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul.

-¿Qué tal está todo? -Preguntó Chris, él no llevaba ninguna mano dentro de los bolsillos, no podía hacerlo mientras estuvieran a la intemperie, de noche y con su familia junto a él.

-No tan bien -Peter suspiró. Stiles acababa de abrir la puerta de la valla y estaba intentando decirle a su gato que entrara con él o se iba a congelar afuera. -Alguien está acechando a mi familia, Chris.

-¿Alguien o _alguien?_ -Preguntó Chris con una de sus cejas arqueadas. Theo levantó al gato del suelo. Stiles le agradeció con una sonrisa y tomó a ese animal enorme y peludo entre sus brazos.

-La segunda opción -Peter suspiró -Tengo que volver a Beacon.

-Claro que no -Chris frunció el ceño -Nadie va a volver a Beacon Hills hasta que sea una zona segura.

-Es mi hermana.

-Y tú eres mi -Chris se detuvo -Eres el papá de mis hijos y tengo que mantenerte seguro.

-¿Soy el papá de tus hijos? -Peter soltó su mano -Diecisiete años y solamente puedes decirme que soy el papá de tus hijos. -Peter miró a Chris y luego a sus dos hijos, todavía pudo ver la espalda de Theo cuando cerró la puerta mosquitera -Mis hijos necesitan estar a salvo.

-Pet -Chris intentó colocar su mano en su brazo.

-No, Christopher. En realidad, solamente te quería preguntar si venías con nosotros -Peter se acomodó el cabello -Mañana iré a hablar a la escuela y espero en tres días estar tomando el vuelo a Estados Unidos.

-No voy a dejar que mis hijos vayan a América si están en peligro -Chris se cruzó de brazos -De hecho, ninguno de ustedes tres van a dejar la ciudad.

-¿Y sólo porque tú lo dices?

-Sí, de hecho, sí.

Chris se quedó observando como Peter caminaba lejos de él. Vio la delgada línea de su espalda y lo bien que se acentuaba su cuerpo con esa chaqueta, Peter decía que era su favorita, pero en realidad era porque a Chris le gustaba como se le veía y siempre le halagaba la manera en la que lucía en él.

Cuando abrió la puerta Stiles estaba preparándose una taza de café y Theo ya tenía puesta su pijama. Cinco minutos después Peter bajó en pijama y con una almohada bajo su brazo.

-Hoy voy a dormir con los chicos -Anunció y luego desapareció en la habitación de sus hijos.

 

+

 

-Buscaré refuerzos -Chris estaba sosteniendo una taza de café y Peter una de té.

-¿Para qué? -Peter tenía sus ojos clavados en él.

-Si es mi familia necesito acabar con esto ya, así que lo haré yo.

-¿Y mi familia? -Peter frunció el ceño -Esperaba que para ahora me dijeras que venías con nosotros -Peter miró la manga de su suéter, era de color verde y tenía un pequeño logo que decía el nombre de la empresa en la que trabajaba. -Espero que me busques cuando lo hayas pensado mejor.

Peter salió de casa primero, los niños estaban en la habitación escogiendo que era lo más indispensable para llevar y que podían enviarles por paquetería. Chris quiso decirles que no lo hicieran, que se quedaran con él, que los iba a mantener a salvo, pero en realidad no sabía dónde podrían estar lo suficientemente ocultos. Se recargó en la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos, la mitad estaba adornada con cosas que a Theo le gustaban y la otra mitad con las de Stiles, pero ambos dormían en la cama de Stiles, siempre lo habían hecho e incluso cuando iban de visita a otro lugar seguían haciéndolo.

-Papá -Stiles le sonrió, estaba guardando su uniforme de esgrima en una caja que decía ‘Cosas frágiles de Stiles’ -Te ama ¿Lo sabes? Y espera que vengas con nosotros solamente por eso.

-Preferiría que ustedes vinieran conmigo -Chris suspiró -Todavía pueden quedarse aquí con Lee, luego volveremos por ustedes.

-Son nuestra familia, papá -Theo apretó los labios -No los conocemos en persona, pero tenemos fotos.

-Lo sé -Chris se sentó junto a su hijo más pequeño -Perdón por no poder darles otra clase de familia.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Stiles seguía empacando y Theo solamente estaba observando sus manos. Chris le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, todavía lo recordaba gordito y llorón diciéndole que no le diera besos porque lo ensuciaban.

 

+

 

Peter continuó observando a Chris mientras metían las maletas al auto de Daria, sus dos hijos se estaban despidiendo de todos y él solamente podía estar recargado en la puerta esperando a que Chris le dijera que iba a ir con ellos.

-Mantente a salvo hasta que llegue yo -Chris colocó su mano en la espalda de Peter -Por favor, hablaré con ellos y…

-¿Hablar? -Peter casi quiso burlarse -¿Realmente crees que tu familia quiere hablar?

Chris quiso no pensar en lo mucho que le dolía imaginarse a su familia muerta, aunque no fuera su familia en realidad.

-Todavía puedes venir con nosotros -Peter se giró a verlo, dentro de su cabeza estaba repitiendo por favor, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

-Cuida de los niños -Chris apretó sus dedos en su espalda.

-¡Papá! -Stiles estaba intentando meter al gato en su jaula -El señor Rochester no quiere entrar.

-Cariño deja a ese animal aquí -Tara estaba observando la bola peluda que Stiles estaba intentando presionar contra la jaula.

-Claro que no -Stiles le acarició la cabeza -Es mi señor Rochester, siempre estaremos juntos -El adolescente le besó la frente.

Chris sostuvo demasiado tiempo a sus hijos en sus brazos, sus mejillas rojizas y sus extraños cortes de cabello. En ese momento se preguntó si ambos sabían lo mucho que los amaba.

-Le hacen caso a su papá, no hagan nada estúpido y por favor -Su mirada se dirigió a Theo -No noquees a nadie sin antes preguntar.

-Claro, papá -Theo se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y le besó la mejilla -Te amo.

-Yo también -Stiles casi se colgó de su cuello -Tu asiento sigue reservado, papá. Por si quieres cambiar de idea.

-Los veré antes de que se den cuenta -Chris les revolvió el cabello -No le causen muchos problemas a Talia y tampoco se roben al bebé de Laura.

-No prometo lo último -Stiles presionó su nariz contra su chaqueta.

Chris realmente se juró no llorar y se prometió arreglar todo lo más pronto posible. No podía quedarse ahí observando como su padre y su hermana nuevamente intentaban robarle su felicidad.

 

+

 

-América es bonito -Theo estaba observando el arsenal de armas que le acababan de entregar a su hermano -Es muy bonito, pero hace calor.

-Mucho calor -Stiles se desabrochó su camisa de cuadros y guardó una pistola en su espalda, era una pequeña, las únicas que su padre dejaba que usara. -¿Ordenes?

Peter seguía mirando en dirección al bosque, sus ojos estaban amarillos y no paraba de levantar la nariz intentando captar algún aroma.

-Tú hacia allá -Peter apuntó al este -Theo tu hacia allá -Su adolescente sacó las garritas solamente para presumirlas -Yo iré en esa dirección. Nos encontraremos en medio ¿Está claro?

-Como el agua -Stiles se pasó una mano por el cabello -Cualquier cosa aullaré lo más fuerte que pueda.

-Eso espero -Peter presionó sus labios en la frente de sus dos hijos -Se cuidan.

Les tomó diez minutos de separación cuando Peter escuchó a sus dos hijos discutir en voz alta, un disparo y finalmente un aullido.

-¡Tú lo noqueaste! -Stiles estaba apuntando a Theo con un dedo -¡Tu noqueaste al primo Derek!

Theo chasqueó la lengua.


	5. Es mejor irse que ser reemplazado

_Derek ve hacia la izquierda._

_No, Derek, las ardillas no son objetivos._

_Derek asegúrate de no acercarte más de tres metros._

_Derek no juegues con los cazadores._

_No te centres en una sola persona._

_No te comas las bellotas._

_Joder, que no tienes que matarlos, solamente observar._

Eso era exactamente lo que se estaba repitiendo en la cabeza de Derek mientras observaba a los tres cazadores revisar esa zona del bosque como si esperara que sus trampas fueran a atrapar un lobo real. Derek resopló. Eran idiotas, esos cazadores eran idiotas, tan idiotas que se atrevieron a seguir a su hermana menor, a Cora. Cora Hale, la chica más temible de Beacon Hills. Y decía chica porque si dijera mujer obviamente sería Laura y si dijera adulta sería su madre. Su madre que de una manera muy tierna le dijo que solamente podía observar a los cazadores y estar atento, no matarlos, no sacarles los intestinos y obviamente no rasgarles las gargantas con sus dientes.

Derek estaba bastante molesto. Los tenía a escasos tres metros y no podía nada más que observar e intentar descifrar cuál era su siguiente movimiento.

-No vayas a gritar -Una mano delgada y fría se colocó sobre la boca de Derek.

El lobo automáticamente rodó sobre su cuerpo intentando presionar a la persona sobre él contra el suelo. Intentó alcanzar su garganta y ser quien tuviera el control. No pudo.

-Sh, sh, shhhhhh -El adolescente, porque esa cara no tenía más de 18 años era todo lo que estaba haciendo, apretando su cadera entre sus rodillas, presionarle su mano fría sobre la boca y chistarlo. -Derek, shh.

Derek se sintió el doble de abrumado cuando escuchó su nombre. Los cazadores comenzaron a caminar mientras decidían que rumbo seguir, sus armas estaban cargadas, listas para matar y él estaba intentando quitarse ese pequeño cuerpo de encima.

Dejó de respirar cuando escuchó los pasos más cerca, el cuerpo del adolescente se pegó completamente sobre el suyo y con su mano libre retiró el seguro de una pistola muy cerca de la oreja de Derek. ¿Su madre le había dicho algo sobre arrancar dedos?

Los cazadores se alejaron con paso firme decidiendo que no había nada.

El adolescente dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Eso estuvo cerca -Derek puso los ojos en blanco -Oh, lo siento.

La primera acción de Derek cuando tuvo su boca descubierta fue mover los labios intentando quitarles lo entumido.

-¿Meindert?

-Hola, Derek -Stiles se veía feliz, como si el hecho de reconocerlo hubiera accionado un interruptor en su interior -¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Derek seguía mirándolo hacia arriba. El adolescente tenía la nariz más respingada que había visto, incluso más de lo que se había visto en las fotos y su piel era perfecta, literalmente estaba libre de imperfecciones típicas de le edad.

-Papá me dijo que limpiara esta zona -Stiles le sonrió -Está limpio.

-¿Me dejas ir?

-Solamente si no vas a salir corriendo -Stiles apretó más sus rodillas contra la cadera de Derek. En otras circunstancias le habría causado una penosa erección, en ese momento solamente podía pensar en su madre diciéndole ‘’Este es tu primo: Meinnie’’

Derek intentó lanzarlo a un lado, ese fue su peor error.

-¿Qué carajo, Theo? -No escuchó el disparo que se estrelló contra sus costillas, en realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaban diciendo las personas a su alrededor, solamente sabía que le dolía y le dolía como el infierno. -Es el primo Derek. Lo tenía bajo control, siempre lo tengo bajo control.

-No me interesa.

Derek intentó acercarse al árbol más cercano para revisar el daño o llamar a su manada, su madre iría, su hermana mayor, su cuñado, su padre o tal vez hasta un ángel, solamente necesitaba reunir el aire suficiente y dejarlo escapar desde el fondo de su lobo. Un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó fuera de combate. De pronto todo era negro o tal vez gris, considerando el hecho de que seguía escuchando murmullos.

-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer -Theo estaba apuntando al hombre lobo con la misma pistola con la que le había disparado cuando creyó que iba a matar a su hermano -Me hiciste noquear al hombre lobo.

-Es el primo Derek -Stiles casi se tiró del cabello -Y no fue mi culpa, tú lo hiciste ¡Tú noqueaste al primo Derek!

-¿Algún problema? -Theo dio un respingo cuando escuchó a Peter y soltó su arma. -¿Meinnie?

-Él noqueó al primo Derek -Stiles apuntó a Theo -Pobrecito -El adolescente se acercó hasta el hombre lobo -Tiene sangre.

Peter arqueó las cejas. Su hijo más grande había sacado un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le estaba limpiando la sangre del borde de la cabeza.

-Tenemos que llevarlo con la tía Talia antes de que le pase algo -Theo chasqueó la lengua por segunda ocasión. Stiles siempre era un dramático.

-Theo -Peter le apuntó a Derek con una mano. Levantó la pistola del suelo y le ayudó a acomodar a Derek sobre su hombro -Síganme.

Peter había creído que olvidaría ese bosque, esos caminos que ahora estaban casi borrados por el paso del tiempo. En ocasiones consideraba que su época en Beacon Hills era solamente un recuerdo creado por su mente para darle sentido a su vida en Irlanda. Otras veces se sentía como si fuera en otra vida, una donde no podía encajar bien.

Los pasos de Stiles, el sonido de su respiración o el acelerado funcionamiento de su corazón eran un recordatorio constante que fue por él que salió huyendo de ese lugar, solamente para poder traer al mundo a ese adolescente que se parecía más a Chris que a él. Y luego estaba Theo, sus ojos dorados, sus colmillos cuando era bebé o sus tardes tirado en el pasto intentando que alguien fuera a rascarle la pancita cuando estaba en su forma lobo. No podía imaginarse una vida donde no hubieran logrado darle vida a un nuevo ser humano tan extraño y perfecto al mismo tiempo.

-Me duelen mis pies -Anunció Stiles luego de quince minutos de camino -¿Estamos perdidos?

Peter lo ignoró. Estaba más absorto intentando recordar como se había sentido caminar por esos lugares con la única meta de encontrarse con Chris al final. Chris, el maldito cazador que se había negado a ir con él para intentar la forma pacífica. Cuando regresara, porque lo iba a hacer, Peter lo haría rogar.

-Papá el _primo_ Derek pesa mucho -Dijo Theo luego de tres minutos.

-Creo que nos está haciendo ir por el camino largo -Stiles levantó una rama del suelo y comenzó a toquetear árboles con ella.

La casa Hale se alzó frente a ellos dos minutos más tarde. Los dos habían comenzado a murmurar entre ellos diciendo que Peter seguramente se había perdido y que no lo culpaban porque hacía mucho que había estado ahí. Peter quiso decirles que, aunque él lo olvidara, su cuerpo siempre iba a recordar esos lugares, era como la memoria muscular. La mente podía jugar trucos, pero el instinto nunca.

-¿Peter? -Una mujer de cabello negro fue la primera en aparecer por la puerta. -Peter -La mirada en su rostro pasó de ser incertidumbre a ser reconocimiento puro.

-Disculpa la tardanza -Peter se detuvo a un metro de ella -Theo tuvo un pequeño problema.

Theo resopló.

-¿Ese es Derek? -Una chica delgada se asomó detrás de su madre -¿Qué le han hecho?

-En cuanto se cure va a reaccionar -Theo mostró su sonrisa más sincera o tal vez la más bonita. Peter sabía que esas sonrisas en su hijo no eran para nada parecidas.

-Señor Rochester -Stiles casi corrió cuando vio a su gato aparecer por otro lado del bosque, su pelaje gris lleno de hojas y su nariz levantada hacia el cielo con todo el orgullo que podía poseer en su pequeño y gordo cuerpo. -Me alegra que hayas llegado bien -Stiles le pasó una mano por la cabeza y el gato le respondió escalando por su cuerpo hasta refugiarse en su pecho.

-Tal vez deberían pasar -Talia Hale les abrió la puerta de la casa y los dos adolescentes aceptaron con los buenos modales que Chris les había inculcado desde el día en que comenzaron a respirar.

-Peter.

Peter tenía que aceptar que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan seguro, a pesar de estar en la zona de guerra se sentía seguro en medio de los brazos de su hermana, la única persona que había creído que merecía la pena ser salvado. Talia le acarició el cabello, sus dedos se detuvieron en su rostro y sonrió.

-Estás viejo -Dijo antes de presionar sus labios sobre su frente.

-Y tú sigues tan hermosa como siempre -Peter cerró los ojos durante unos segundos.

Derek seguía sin despertar y el Señor Rochester estaba de muy mal humor.

-Y estos son tus hijos -Talia los observó a los dos. Primero a Stiles y luego a Theo.

-Tía Talia -Stiles sostuvo al gato con un brazo y con el otro rodeó a la mujer -Papá siempre nos dijo que nos iba a traer, disculpa la tardanza.

-Me conformo con seguir viva para verlos -Talia le sostuvo el rostro con sus manos -Peter estaba así de delgado y alto cuando se fue. Tienes el mismo lunar de la mandíbula. -Por instinto Stiles se tocó la mejilla –Y tú -Talia miró a Theo -Tú fuiste una completa sorpresa.

Theo se sonrojó un poco.

-Pero mírate -Talia observó sus cejas -Si no supiera que Peter no es completamente un Hale diría que tienes nuestras cejas.

-Tal vez un poco -Theo se tocó la ceja izquierda -Papá dice que me parezco un poco a mi padre.

-¿Y dónde está? -Talia continuó tocando el rostro de Theo y comparándolo con el de Stiles.

-El cobarde no vino con nosotros -Peter ya estaba en la vitrina de las botellas y estaba escogiendo que tomar primero.

-Él dijo que iba a ir a buscar refuerzos-Theo intentó jalar aire por la boca cuando Talia le presionó la nariz hacia arriba.

-Excusas -Peter se bebió casi todo un vaso de brandy -¿Dónde está Laura?

-Con Antoine revisando el bosque -Talia soltó el rostro de sus sobrinos.

Derek escogió ese momento para despertar, primero su respiración se normalizó, luego sus dedos se apretaron y finalmente abrió los ojos un poco. Lo primero que vio fue una cara peluda con ojos verdes y una lengua muy rosada. Su gemido de dolor fue más un gemido de sorpresa cuando la lengua rosada le lamió la nariz.

-¡Señor Rochester! -Stiles tomó al gato con sus dos manos -No hagas eso, es de mala educación.

Derek se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo. No estaba listo para tener familia irlandesa en su casa hablando su idioma con un extraño acento que sonaba raro en Theo, pero bonito en Meindert.

-Theo lamente mucho haberte noqueado -Stiles le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y Derek la tomó solamente porque seguía lo suficientemente aturdido como para darse cuenta de que ese adolescente le causaba un extraño malestar en su estómago. -¿Te sientes mejor? La tía Daria me enseñó a hacer un batido que siempre te pone mejor ¿Tía Talia me prestar su licuadora?

-Estoy bien -Derek se tocó la frente y Peter le entregó un vaso con whisky. Derek se lo bebió de un trago.

 

+

 

Vivir con Stiles y Theo en su habitación era mucho más fácil de lo que había supuesto, los dos dormían en la misma cama casi ocupando el mismo espacio, eran muy ordenados y no tenían mala música en sus reproductores. Probablemente lo único extraño era el gato gris y la forma en la que Stiles le sonreía como si supiera exactamente que es lo que estaba pensando.

-Hola, papá -Stiles se acercó a Peter con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas rojas y una camiseta que apenas terminaba de cubrir el color de su bóxer verde.

-¿Qué tal dormiste, cariño?

Eso hacia que Derek se pusiera un poco celoso. Peter había sido su tío antes de que tuviera hijos, Peter le había preparado el desayuno primero y ahora había dos personas a las que llamaba cariño y a las que les preparaba el desayuno y a las que les servía batido de frutos en sus respectivas tazas con tapadera. Eran unos niños mimados. Tenían ropa de marca, tenían un buen teléfono, unos buenos zapatos y todo el cariño de Peter.

-¿Quieres avena? -Derek se estaba preparando su taza de café cuando escuchó a Peter.

-Un poco -Stiles se lavó las manos en el fregadero y se sentó en la mesa a esperar que Peter le sirviera, como si fuera un niño rico acostumbrado a que Peter Hale hiciera todo por él.

Peter Hale no hacía nada por nadie.

Peter sirvió dos tazones de avena, le colocó una cuchara a cada una y añadió algo de azúcar.

-Cuidado al comerla, Derek, está un poco caliente -Derek intentó buscar otro Derek en la habitación, pero no había ninguno –¿Derek?

-Claro -Derek carraspeó -Gracias, Pet.

Peter le entregó su pan con mermelada de fresa.

-No lo has olvidado -Derek observó su tazón con una pequeña sonrisa, no había sido su atención decirlo en voz alta, pero ahora tenía que hacerle frente y no le molestaba demasiado.

-Claro que no -Peter resopló. Stiles ya tenía casi la mitad del tazón vacío y parecía querer pedir un poquito más.

Quince minutos después estaban platicando de las cosas que habían hecho, de los lugares que debían conocer y anécdotas que se perdieron, como el primer beso de Derek o la primera vez que Peter tuvo que llevar a Stiles al pediatra. Theo solamente estaba ocupando otra silla con el móvil en su mano y algunos trocitos de manzana.

-Stiles -Theo le dio a su hermano con su codo -Stiles -Stiles se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido -Tira besos.

-¿Qué? -Stiles frunció el ceño un poquito más.

-Así -Theo comenzó a tirar besos a la cámara frontal y luego lo empezó a hacer Stiles. Derek tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ignorar su risilla divertida o sus raros gestos mientras se grababan con el móvil del más joven.

-Theo ya está tu desayuno -Peter le apuntó directamente al móvil.

-Claro, ya voy -Theo continuó riendo, mostrando la pantalla a su hermano y jugando con las teclas.

-Theodore Argent -Peter parecía apunto de estrellarle el tocino en la cara.

-Un segundo, papá. Solamente voy a ¡Hey!

Peter observó la pantalla del móvil de su hijo. Su rostro pasó del enojo a la sorpresa, luego sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando comenzó el tono de llamada.

-Solamente desliza la pantalla y… -Theo se quedó a mitad de la frase.

-Sé cómo se usa un móvil -Peter dejó que sonara un segundo más antes de responder -¿Argent?

Stiles y Theo compartieron una mirada llena de palabras que no necesitaron decirse en voz alta.

- _Hola, Peter -_ Derek realmente nunca conoció a Chris, pero estaba seguro que esa era su voz - _¿Ya desayunaste?_

-No, porque Theo no soltaba el móvil cuando sabe que está prohibido usarlo en la mesa -Peter se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar -Tus hijos están desayunando.

_-Lo sé._

Hubo silencio en los dos lados de la línea. Peter pareció apunto de decir algo en varias ocasiones, pero siempre terminó por volver a cerrar la boca.

-Háblale cuando acabe de desayunar -Fue lo último que dijo y luego colgó -Lleva ese móvil a la sala y no lo uses hasta que hayas fregado los trastos.

Theo ni siquiera pensó en responder, solamente caminó a la sala, dejó su móvil y regreso directamente a su desayuno.

-Papá dijo que lucías igual de guapo que siempre -Murmuró unos cuantos segundos después.

-¿Qué? -Peter mordió su tostada.

-Cuando le envié tu foto me dijo ‘Tu padre luce igual de guapo que siempre’ -Respondió Theo.

-La siguiente vez que le envíes una fotografía mía te voy a confiscar ese teléfono.

Esas fueron sus palabras, pero Derek pudo observar la pequeña cantidad de sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas y sus labios casi formar una sonrisa.

 

 

Peter se pasaba la mayor parte del día observando por la ventana, sus manos sosteniendo una taza de té o un vaso de whisky. Sus ojos siempre fijos en la espesura del bosque, de vez en cuando Derek lo encontraba observando su móvil, como si estuviera esperando una llamada que obviamente no iba a llegar.

-Ven conmigo -Stiles tenía el cabello ligeramente enmarañado y sostenía dos tazas de té. Parecía una costumbre de ellos, como si el día dejara de correr si no estaban tomando algo; Theo era el único que prefería los batidos.

-¿A dónde? -Derek estaba intentando escoger una naranja.

-Solo ven -Stiles le entregó una de las tazas y tomó la naranja con su mano libre. Hacía demasiado calor para una taza de té, pero a Derek le gustaban las costumbres, siempre había sido muy afín a ellas. Ese día no iba a ser la excepción.

Derek siguió a Stiles de cerca, pasaron la canasta de baloncesto en la que estaban jugando Cora y Theo, luego el señor Rochester se unió a ellos. El gato se movió entre los pies de Derek mientras les seguía el paso, su pelaje nuevamente estaba brillante y sus patitas no hacían ningún ruido. Stiles era muy parecido a su gato, giraba la cabeza casi de la misma manera cuando algún ruido lo sobresaltaba, sus pisadas también eran silenciosas y se movía alrededor de Derek de la misma manera en la que el gato lo hacía, como si no quisiera hacerlo realmente.

-Papá siempre nos habló de este lugar -Stiles le lanzó la naranja. Derek la atrapó sin problemas -Le gustaba caminar por aquí, nos dijo que siempre le había gustado esa sensación de estar cerca de la civilización y a la vez tan lejos que no te dabas cuenta cuando comenzaba un lugar y terminaba el otro.

Stiles se detuvo un segundo para mirarlo.

-Siempre has sido su favorito -Su espalda se recargó en el tronco, se veía pequeño, su cuerpo era ligeramente delgado y sus movimientos casi torpes. Se veía joven -Preguntaba por ti en cada carta y cuando respondían nos contaba tus logros.

-No lo sabía.

-Claro que no -Stiles sonrió contra la taza -¿Cómo lo ibas a saber? No estabas ahí.

Derek también bebió un poco de té. No sabía cómo tomarse ese comentario. Él sentía a Peter suyo, sentía que era su tío y que nadie podía habérselo arrebatado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no le pertenecía, que de hacerlo le pertenecería a los dos adolescentes que llegaron con él y al hombre con el que decidió escapar.

-Siempre quisimos conocerte -Stiles se deslizó por el tronco hasta el suelo. Sus piernas estaban ligeramente separadas y entre ellas sus manos estaban sosteniendo la taza de té. -No eres tan genial como en las cartas -Murmuró solamente para ellos. Derek sonrió.

-Hace años que Peter se fue -Dijo, sin saber exactamente porque lo estaba haciendo. Se sentó junto a Stiles y el gato comenzó a intentar cazar insectos.

-Lo sé -Stiles bebió un poco más de té -Él creía que iba a volver pronto. Nos lo ha dicho, que él ni siquiera había creído que fueran a escapar realmente. -Derek arqueó ambas cejas -Conozco a mis padres, lo primero que hacen cada mañana es asegurarse que el otro sigue a su lado -Stiles estaba mirando al interior de su taza de té -En muchas ocasiones he visto a papá esperando en la ventana, como si creyera que mi padre no va a regresar esa noche o -Stiles carraspeó -O si esa mañana fue la última vez en la que se despidieron.

Derek seguía sin saber que decir.

-Sus peleas siempre han sido por ello -El gato maulló frente a ellos -Si la única razón por la que papá huyó aquella noche fue por mí o si mi padre se hubiera arrepentido de no ser por el castigo que le esperaba al regresar. -Stiles suspiró -Eso durante dieciocho años y finalmente se han separado.

-¿Él no quiso venir? -Derek casi había terminado su taza de té.

-Él -Stiles sonrió -Él _sigue creyendo en el hada de los dientes._ O eso dice papá.

Derek también sonrió.

-Va a venir por nosotros -Stiles sonó muy convencido -Ahora está en Francia hablando con la tía _Katie_ -El adolescente hizo una mueca luego de decirlo -Probablemente intentando averiguar que es lo que está pasando o tal vez ya está en México hablando con Los Calavera.

-¿Cómo sabes de Los Calavera? -Derek casi tiró la taza cuando se giró a verlo.

-No porque haya nacido lejos quiere decir que no estoy al tanto de lo que pasa aquí -Stiles resopló -Nadie que haya nacido en este tipo de vida tiene la suerte de ser ignorante a lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Derek había pasado de tener calor a estar completamente relajado. No había nadie a su alrededor, algunas aves estaban cantando, el gato estaba felizmente jugando con Stiles y Stiles tenía su hombro recargado en el de Derek. Derek sintió nuevamente ese calorcito extenderse por su estómago, como si algo le estuviera indicando que debía acercarse más a Stiles, tal vez hasta debía rodearle los hombros con su brazo.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese gato? -Derek apuntó a la bola de pelos gris.

-De un callejón -Stiles le acarició tras las orejas -Estaba solo, tenía pulguitas y lodo. Así que me bajé del auto de mis padres y lo metí dentro de mi chaqueta. Lo bañé con agua tibia, le di leche y lo coloqué junto a la chimenea. Mi padre me dijo que no me encariñara, que estaba muy enfermo -El gato pegó su nariz a la frente de Stiles, sus patas traseras estaban sobre la pierna de Stiles y las delanteras sobre sus hombros -Pero no me di por vencido y aquí está -Stiles cerró los ojos un segundo, confiando plenamente en que el gato no le iba a hacer daño con sus garras afiladas -Hemos tenido extraordinarias aventuras durante tres años.

-Creí que solo era otro gato -Derek también lo acarició un poco -¿Tu eres su Jane Eyre?

Stiles lo observó durante unos segundos. Su mirada era demasiado penetrante.

-¿Sabes? Si no hubieras sido noqueado por Theo la semana pasada serías mi hombre ideal.

Stiles no dijo una palabra después y Derek no supo que preguntar para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

Esa noche le preguntó a su madre exactamente como era su parentela con Peter y descubrió que en realidad no había ningún lazo sanguíneo entre ellos. Hacía años que no dormía tan bien.

+

 

Saber que estaban siendo perseguidos no era lo único que los mantenía atentos todo el día, también saber que no sabían exactamente de donde iba a salir el enemigo. Pasaban el día en casa y cuando hacían la compra siempre debían ir tres no más y no menos y por ninguna razón debían ir Stiles y Theo juntos por más que les habría encantado ir de compras, porque al parecer eso era lo único que habían heredado de Peter, su amor por la ropa y su habilidad para siempre estar bien combinados, incluso si acababan de levantarse.

-¿Se puede saber que es eso? -Derek apuntó a la caja que acababa de llegar con el correo.

-Esto es una nueva laptop -Dijo Theo, estaba desempaquetando algunas cosas que habían llegado tres días antes con la etiqueta ‘frágil’ escrito en más de cinco idiomas.

-¿Una nueva laptop? -Derek se cruzó de brazos -¿Qué tiene de malo la de Cora? -O la mía, quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió.

-La memoria Ram es muy poca, Stiles necesita mucha más rapidez para hackear el sistema de seguridad de la policía -Theo tomó un taladro pequeño y comenzó a retirar las tapaderas de la corriente eléctrica.

-¿Puedo saber que haces?

-Podría explicártelo -Theo apretó los labios -Pero ni siquiera yo entiendo bien lo que hago, así que no hagas preguntas.

-No va a suceder nada malo -Stiles le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Colocó su antigua computadora en la mesita de centro, conecto la nueva computadora y dejó que Theo le pasara una infinidad de cables para conectar en los puertos de cada laptop.

Derek miró a su mamá esperando que les dijera algo.

-¿Qué? -Stiles se llevó una fresa a la boca, era una fruta que nunca antes había comido y estaba bastante feliz cada vez que obtenía una.

-Podrías estar entrenando con Cora y mi padre -Derek apuntó a la zona trasera donde podían escuchar a Cora entrenando con todas sus fuerzas -Y están jugando en sus computadoras.

Probablemente eso fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho. Stiles masticó su fresa despacio, Theo le entregó un segundo cable y ambos se pararon frente a Derek.

-Tú podrías estar entrenando o haciendo algo de provecho, por el contrario, te veo ahí de pie sin hacer absolutamente nada -Stiles estaba examinando el bol de fresas intentando escoger una.

-¿Yo? Por lo que he visto lo único que has hecho desde que llegaron ha sido revisar la nueva colección de verano y esperar a que les lleguen los paquetes de Irlanda -Derek se cruzó de brazos -¿O no es así, Drizzela?

Los dedos de Stiles se detuvieron a mitad del camino hacia la fresa que había seleccionado.

-Oh no -Theo apuntó a Derek con un dedo -Nadie además de mí tiene derecho de hablarle así a mi hermano. La siguiente vez que lo hagas te voy a dejar inconsciente.

Derek abrió la boca para decir algo. Probablemente algo que iba a dejar a Theo con la boca cerrada y haría que Stiles saliera de casa para entrenar en lugar de estar al pendiente sobre una descarga en la nueva pantalla. Lo habría hecho, su cerebro ya estaba maquinando su respuesta cuando algo le golpeó el cuello y lo siguiente que supo fue que nuevamente alguien estaba diciendo que lo habían noqueado.

Theo observó su índice -Yo no lo hice -El adolescente bajó su mano.

-Joder, lo siento, lo siento -Cora entró corriendo al interior de la casa, sus dos manos sosteniendo algo parecido a una honda casera -No era mi intención.

-De nuevo noquearon a Derek -Stiles dejó el bowl de fresas a un lado y corrió al lado del pelinegro. -Tiene sangre -Stiles tomó una servilleta y la colocó contra su cuello.

-¿Va a estar bien? -Cora también se arrodillo junto a su hermano.

-Tu hermano sí, el vidrio que acabas de quebrar no -Peter observó el ordenador y luego su móvil. Había una llamada entrando de un número desconocido que él sabía a quién pertenecía. Chris tenía ese poder sobre él, no importaba que tan lejos estuviera, Peter siempre sabía cuándo una noticia hablaba de él.

Salió de casa aprovechando que todos estaban concentrados en Derek. Dejó que sus pies lo guiaran hasta el lugar que quisieran, él conocía todo el bosque, él sabía que rincón era mejor que otro.

-Argent -Afirmó cuando respondió a la nueva llamada.

- _Espero que muy pronto -_ Fue la respuesta de Chris. - _¿Cómo estás?_

-Beacon sigue igual que siempre -Peter suspiró -¿Qué tal Francia?

 _-Estoy seguro de que Stiles ya te ha dicho que no estoy en Francia -_ Chris suspiró - _¿Cómo están los niños?_

 _-_ Theo estuvo buscando ayer la vaquita por todos lados hasta que la encontró, Stiles ha encargado un nuevo ordenador.

- _¿Tendremos otra visita de un agente federal? -_ Peter casi se pudo imaginar a Chris rascándose el entrecejo.

-No hemos tenido ninguna en años -Peter se recargó en un árbol -Y Stiles tampoco se ha detenido.

- _¿Crees que los mimamos demasiado?_

Peter no respondió y Chris tampoco preguntó de nuevo.

- _¿Habrías ido aquella noche si Stiles…? -_ Chris dejó el final de la pregunta entre ellos dos.

-Los niños esperan que vuelvas pronto -Fue la respuesta de Peter. Estaba observando el tronco, nunca habían logrado estar tan cerca de casa juntos, pero le recordaba mucho a esos pequeños momentos donde pudieron compartir un terreno neutro. -Y Theo quiere que le traigas sus Adidas favoritos, dice que los dejó…

- _Junto a su cama, lo sé_ -Chris soltó un suspiro - _Ya los guardé y también la ballesta de Stiles. También fui a recoger sus papeles a la escuela -_ Peter se acomodó el borde de su playera - _Les he dicho que los vamos a matricular en Estados Unidos, así que seguramente va a ser mucho papeleo para que conserven sus becas._

 _-_ No necesitan sus becas -Peter cerró los ojos durante unos segundos -Chris.

 _-¿Dime? -_ La respuesta del hombre lobo fue automática.

-Espero que no hayas empacado esa fea chaqueta verde que tienes y que siempre encuentras a pesar de que la escondo cada invierno -Peter tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, era casi como si estuvieran hablando uno frente al otro.

 _-No te voy a mentir, fue lo primero que empaqué -_ Chris también sonrió.

-La quemaré.

Peter terminó la llamada. Sostuvo el teléfono contra su boca y sonrió. Chris iba a regresar a él y lo iba a hacer que le rogara para irse a vivir juntos, así aprendería que si Peter le decía ‘Nos vamos’ él tenía que empacar en ese mismo momento e ir con él.

 

Cuando regresó Derek estaba despertando. Stiles estaba sentado en el suelo, entre Derek inconsciente en el sofá y su ordenador.

El señor Rochester estaba dormido sobre el pecho de Derek y todos habían vuelto a sus antiguas tareas antes de que Derek decidiera comenzar a pelear con sus hijos. Peter durante un segundo contempló la idea de defenderlos, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que los dos eran bastante capaces de dejar a cualquier persona con la boca cerrada. Theo era un manipulador, probablemente era un sociópata, algo que sin duda heredó de la familia de Chris, pero mientras Peter estuviera su hijo no iba a hacer ningún daño mayor a personas inocentes. Stiles, por el contrario, era demasiado inocente para ser demasiado listo, algo que no sabía de quien había heredado.

Peter intentó ignorar el tonto parpadeo de su sobrino mientras abría los ojos y volvía al mundo de los vivos. Stiles ya estaba ahí para darle atención y asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

-Drizzela -Murmuró Derek todavía un poco somnoliento -Drizzela -Repitió -Es la más bonita y la más inteligente de todo el reino.

Stiles se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, su corazón bajó el ritmo y de pronto se aceleró.

-Yo sabía que te gustaba.

Theo emitió un gemido de frustración cuando Stiles besó a Derek. Peter solamente subió a su habitación para intentar leer un poco, ya había tenido demasiado drama para un día.


	6. ¿Sientes lo mismo cuando estoy lejos de ti? ¿Conoces la línea que caminaría por ti?

Peter se despertó con el lugar junto a él completamente frio y vacío. Observó el lugar que normalmente ocupaba Chris con el ceño fruncido, había pasado tanto tiempo compartiendo la misma cama que la simple idea de no tenerlo junto a él lo hacía sentirse incompleto. Habían estado juntos desde que Peter tenía diecisiete, nunca había tenido sexo con nadie después, no había vuelto a coquetear con nadie más que con él y ahora se encontraba completamente solo porque el maldito cazador se había atrevido a decirle que estaba exagerando, que le dejara a los niños y él volviera a Beacon Hills, como si Peter pudiera estar de acuerdo en tirar por la borda dos horas del parto de Stiles y cinco del de Theo, además de todos esos años que les invirtió hasta convertirlos en lo que eran.

Tomó su móvil de la mesita de noche, tenía una llamada perdida de Chris, durante unos segundos contempló la idea de llamarle de regreso y preguntarle cuando pensaba ir a él, porque estaba algo caliente y no iba a hacerse una paja luego de años de asombroso sexo. Decidió no hacerlo, decirle a Chris que lo extrañaba solamente por el sexo era peor que decirle que lo extrañaba solo porque si.

Entró a la cuenta de Instagram de Stiles, su última fotografía era del señor Rochester caminando por el bosque, pero antes de esa estaba una de Stiles y Theo sentados uno al lado en una tienda de helado. Los dos estaban usando sus chaquetas de Harry Potter y tenían esa sonrisa enorme que solamente significaba que segundos antes habían estado riendo.

_Theo se ha comido el helado de Mascarpone creyendo que era vainilla. Te amo, hermano._

Peter sonrió, recordaba perfectamente ese día, habían estado a 27° y Stiles no paraba de decir que quería helado, luego Theo se unió a la petición y terminaron yendo a la ciudad solamente para comer el helado más grande que hubiera en la tienda. La siguiente fotografía era la portada desgastada de Jane Eyre, luego un Chris medio borroso en el campo de tiro, el regalo de cumpleaños de Stiles, Theo tirado en el suelo acariciando al señor Rochester, el caballo de Stiles, una gallina montada en el cofre del auto, Stiles sentado en el porche con un batido en sus manos.

_Papá es mi mejor fotógrafo + batido de frutos rojos de la tía Daria._

Chris había tomado esa fotografía, solamente porque su hijo estaba quieto observando a ningún lugar en específico mientras se tomaba su batido. La siguiente era una foto de Stiles con el pómulo roto y Theo con cara de culpabilidad.

En muchas ocasiones habían tenido que separarlos casi a fuerzas porque estaban peleando y en otras habían tenido que ir a la escuela porque se habían peleado con alguien más defendiéndose mutuamente. A veces creía que sus hijos eran lo mejor que le habían pasado, dos niños que le decían papá y le abrazaban con fuerza cada vez que sentían la necesidad. Pero luego se daba cuenta que, sin Chris, sin el odioso cazador que se pasaba el día entero rondando por su cabeza, no habría tenido a esos dos niños. Y probablemente ya no eran tan niños, pero eran suyos y eso era suficiente. Cuando lo eran se colaban a su habitación, se metían bajo sus sábanas y le exigían el segundo mejor abracito que tuviera porque el primero debía ser usado en una ocasión especial.

Decidió levantarse, ya pronto sus hijos se despertarían y seguramente querrían desayunar, aunque siempre podían prepararse algo ellos solos, pero quedarse en cama lo haría pensar en si Chris todavía llevaba su anillo o lo había guardado.

-¡Tía Lee! -Fue el grito de Stiles que lo hizo retirar las sábanas. Sus dos adolescentes estuvieron pronto sobre su cama, los dos pegados al teléfono y terminando las frases del otro -Sí, estamos comiendo bien.

 _-¿De verdad?_ -Lee sonaba un poco seria - _Tú estás muy delgadito, Stiles y tú muy bajito, Theo._

-¡Tía Lee! -Theo se cubrió la mitad de la cara con una mano.

-No le metas ideas en la cabeza a mis hijos, Lee.

Peter se quedó hablando con ella otra media hora, le preguntó por su casita y le dijo que lo más seguro era que se quedaran en Estados Unidos.

 _-Siempre supe que un día se iban a_ ir -Murmuró la mujer - _Espero que nos visiten pronto._

Peter no lo prometió, en realidad ni siquiera podía prometer si iban a estar despiertos al día siguiente. Ese día pasó sin nada relevante y los siguientes tres fueron exactamente iguales. Comenzaba a pensar que todo eso del encierro no era nada más que un acto paranoico de ellos. Theo se pasaba las tardes entrenando con Cora y Laura, Stiles normalmente estaba sentado en medio de libros, artículos impresos y su ordenador mostrando las diferentes cámaras de la ciudad. Ese día en específico Stiles no estaba abajo, en realidad nadie estaba en la primera planta además de él.

Agudizó su oído y su olfato. Casi quiso rodar los ojos o hacerlo de una manera demasiado exagerada. Stiles y Derek estaban en la segunda planta y Peter podía escuchar hasta el sonido de la tela al rozarse.

-¿Talia? -Ante la obvia falta de respuesta de su hermana decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos. Se aseguró de tener el teléfono en su mano y subió a la segunda planta. Tal como lo había imaginado tenían la puerta abierta, Stiles estaba sentado sobre el escritorio con las piernas separadas y Derek estaba perfectamente acomodando en medio de ellas, una de sus manos estaba perdida bajo la camiseta de Stiles y la otra estaba sosteniendo su cabeza.

Peter se recargó en la puerta solamente para contar el tiempo que tardaban el hombre lobo y el pequeño cazador en darse cuenta de que había un tercero. Stiles murmuró algo que fue respondido por el sonido de la garganta de Derek y luego se pegaron un poco más. Peter suspiró.

-¡Meindert! -Derek casi dio un brinco hacia atrás, pero Stiles lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo rodeando sus hombros. Su hijo tenía los labios un poco hinchados y el cabello hecho un desastre -¿Qué te he dicho sobre ser responsable?

-Lo siento, papá -Stiles movió un poco su pierna derecha -Derek estaba a cargo de cerrar la puerta.

Derek soltó algo parecido a un quejido lastimero.

-¿Y sobre violar la privacidad de los demás? -Peter sacó una cajita de su bolsillo izquierdo -Supongo que el loft sigue vacío ¿No es así, Derek?

-Sí -Derek carraspeó, pero no se giró a verlo y tampoco hizo el intento por separarse de Stiles -Sólo ese, el resto del edificio está ocupado.

-Entonces dale uso, Derek -Peter lanzó la cajita y Stiles la atrapó antes de que golpeara la nuca del lobo más joven -Y tú -Stiles arqueó las cejas -Recuerda ser más discreto.

-Gracias, papá.

Peter cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir. Tres minutos después estaban bajando las escaleras casi a trompicones, iban tomados de la mano y se detenían cada pocos segundos a darse un beso solamente porque podían. Peter observó su vaso de té helado con una sonrisa. Stiles era un enamoradizo de primera, pero nunca lo había visto tan seguro y feliz como con Derek.

-Papá -Theo entró corriendo a la casa, estaba sudando y se veía como el niño de cinco años que se pasaba el día brincando en los charcos. -¿Dónde está Stiles?

-Salió -Peter movió un poco la cuchara en su té.

-¿Salió? -Theo frunció el ceño, sus manos estaban ahuecadas sosteniendo algo pequeño entre ellas -¿A dónde?

-¿Qué tienes ahí? -Peter apuntó a sus manos.

-Un sapo -Theo se acercó hasta Peter -Estaba solo así que ahora es mío.

-Theo no puedes tener un sapo -Theo frunció el ceño en respuesta -Esos animales son para estar libres, si quieres puedes adoptar un perro o un gato.

-No quiero un perro o un gato -Theo miró a sus manos -Quiero este sapo.

Peter observó a sus hijos durante unos segundos. Theo era demasiado joven, todavía lucía como un niño, dormía como uno y disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres como colocar su cabeza sobre su regazo y dejar que le acariciara el cabello.

-Bien -Peter suspiró -Quédate con tu sapo.

-Gracias.

Theo estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscar un lugar donde guardar su sapo cuando se devolvió.

-¿Papá a donde fue Stiles? -Theo le arqueó las cejas.

-Salió -Repitió Peter y pretendió volver a su libro.

-¿Con Derek? -Theo seguía mirándolo como si esperara que Peter lo negara.

-Sí -Peter tomó su vaso de té y le dio un trago.

-¿Papá has dejado que Stiles se fuera con Derek a solas? -Theo frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes, le di condones.

 

Media hora más tarde Theo entró a casa con el teléfono en su oreja.

-Sí, aquí está, ya entré -Theo se detuvo junto a Peter -Es papá, quiere hablar contigo.

-No quiero hablar con él -Peter continuó observando las cámaras de Beacon Hills. Había unos cazadores cargando gasolina y otro carro de los mismos había salido del pueblo cinco minutos atrás. Había algo que no cuadraba, todavía.

-No quiere hablar contigo.

 _-Entonces ponme en altavoz -_ Fue la respuesta de Chris.

-Joder, dámelo -Peter casi le arrebató el teléfono -Eres un soplón.

-Yo sólo le dije que Stiles no estaba -Theo se dejó caer en sofá junto a Peter.

-¿Necesitas algo?

 _-¿Dejaste que tu sobrino sedujera a nuestro hijo? -_ Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Chris.

-¿Qué te hace creer que Derek ha seducido a Stiles? -Peter continuó observando las cámaras.

_-No lo sé, tal vez que Stiles es mucho más joven y experimentado._

-Ajá.

- _¿Peter me estás escuchando? -_ Chris sonaba un poco enojado.

-Christopher -Peter dejó de observar las cámaras durante unos segundos -Nuestro hijo es todo, menos inocente. Además, ha sido algo mutuo.

- _Oh ¿De verdad?_

-¿Crees que Stiles no es lo suficientemente atractivo como para que Derek se fije en él?

- _Tiene diecisiete_

-Chris, no estoy discutiendo esto contigo ahora. Si no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo, entonces ven a por ellos.

_-Tú te los llevaste._

Peter tragó duro y Theo abrió la boca dispuesto a decir que no era verdad, que ellos habían decidido ir.

-Y lo haría de nuevo -Peter frunció el ceño -Recuerda que la única razón por la que eres parte de su vida es porque yo así lo quise.

_-Soy su padre y…_

-Entonces deberías estar aquí para defenderlos -Peter apretó los labios -Nosotros somos tu familia, no ellos.

- _Joder, Peter._

-Si no vienes aquí en menos de dos semanas no vengas. -Peter le dio el teléfono a Theo y Theo estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer.

Sus padres nunca habían peleado de esa manera, nunca se habían dado un ultimátum y mucho menos se habían dicho cosas tan feas. Theo terminó la llamada prometiendo que iba a llamar más tarde.

-¿Papá?

Peter cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿Realmente no lo vas a querer de regreso si tarda un poco más? -Theo se pegó al costado de Peter.

-Por supuesto que sí -Peter le acarició el cabello -Solamente me hace molestar. Siempre ha tenido esa habilidad.

-Es porque lo quieres y te importa lo que él piense -Theo miró el móvil -Si tú no lo quieres de regreso yo sí y sé que Stiles también y no quiero tener que moverme para pasar tiempo con alguno de ustedes, así que espero que ya estés buscando una casa para vivir los cuatro.

-En cuanto pase esto -Peter le apretó los hombros -En cuanto acabemos con esto voy a buscar una casa para los cuatro.

-¿Y ya no vas a dejar que Stiles se vaya con Derek?

Peter observó a su hijo.

-Eres un celoso, Theodore Argent.

 

+

 

Stiles fue el primero en despertar. Había hablado con su padre la noche anterior y, luego de jurarle que si estaba con Derek era porque quería estar con él, le dio instrucciones. Así que la mañana siguiente fue el primero en entrar bajo la regadera y el último en salir. El cuerpo le dolía en los lugares indicados y tenía tantas marcas que seguramente no iba a entrar en la piscina cuando la visitaran.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo? -Derek le colocó una mano en la cadera. Había estado observando como Stiles se acomodaba su camisa, su pantalón y se arreglaba el cabello, pero le era muy difícil no querer tocarlo, sobre todo cuando solamente podía recordar lo mucho que le había gustado tener sexo con él.

-Estoy bien -Stiles dio el paso que le faltaba para acercarse a él y que sus pechos se tocaran -No tienes que protegerme.

-Claro que tengo que hacerlo -Derek quería pasar una mano por su cabello, pero Stiles acababa de peinarlo y no se le hacía justo -Eres mi novio, ahora. Tengo que cuidarte.

-Así que tu novio -Stiles arqueó una ceja -No me lo has pedido.

-Creí que estaba implícito -Derek le besó la punta de la nariz.

-No lo está -Stiles le rodeó el cuello con los brazos -Siempre es bueno que alguien te haga esa pregunta.

-¿Qué me responderías? -Derek le acarició la mejilla izquierda, donde tenía más lunares.

-Que sí, obviamente, pero invítame a una cita -Stiles le apretó los hombros -Tengo que decirles a mis padres que oficialmente eres mi novio y así no me van a llamar a las tres de la madrugada.

-Realmente tengo que cuidarte -Derek le abrochó el último botón de la camisa.

-Yo tengo tu espalda y tú tienes la mía -Stiles unió su frente con la de Derek -Así funciona, ni uno menos, ni uno más.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso -Derek le acomodó el borde de la camisa -Y precisamente por eso voy a ir contigo.

-Joder, Hale.

-Joder, Argent.

Stiles sintió que se le aceleraba un poco el corazón. Sus anteriores novios le llamaban Reynolds o Stiles. Solamente Derek sabía que su verdadero apellido era Argent y no tenía ningún problema en llamarlo así. Stiles supo en ese momento que no le iba a ser nada difícil enamorarse de Derek.

-Pero no vas a decir ni una sola palabra.

-Lo que tú digas -Derek le tomó de la cintura para subirlo a la cómoda y robarle un beso.

 

Stiles condujo el Camaro, se bajó primero del auto y mantuvo a Derek un paso a su espalda.

-¿Stiles?

-Mirada en mí, Derek -Stiles pasó por en medio de las puertas sabiendo que las cámaras los estaban grabando.

-Hola -Un chico un poco mayor a Stiles se detuvo frente a ellos -Tú luces como un zorro -El chico tocó la nariz de Stiles con un dedo.

-Y tú como un oso -Respondió Stiles. La sonrisa del chico desapareció por casi un segundo -Por supuesto ¿Puedo ver tu identificación? -Stiles se lo pensó un poco, su padre no le dijo nada de eso y una vez sabiendo su nombre iban a tener muy poco tiempo antes de que se enteraran que un nuevo Argent estaba en el pueblo o en el país.

-Haz Halinski -El chico le extendió su mano -Si eso te ayuda a sentirte más cómodo.

-¿Cómo puede tu nombre hacerme sentir cómodo? -Stiles sacó su cartera.

-Tienes un lindo nombre -Fue la respuesta de Derek -Un lindo nombre para un lindo rostro. -Stiles estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño y preguntarle que le sucedía hasta que vio al chico sonrojarse. Maldito Derek y sus cara bonita -Aunque algo joven.

-Soy lo suficiente mayor para hacerme cargo, gracias.

-No estaba dudando de tus capacidades -Derek le sonrió -Al contrario, me siento algo asombrado.

-Gracias -El chico se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás -¿Cuál me dijeron que era su paquete?

-¿Cuál era el paquete, Mein? -Derek miró a Stiles durante un par de segundos.

-171522 -Respondió Stiles.

-Por supuesto -El chico sonrió -¿Sabes que vas a hacer con todo ello?

-¿Qué es lo que nos recomiendas? -Derek se recargó en el mostrador.

-Tener mucho cuidado.

Stiles no lo comprendió hasta que les entregaron las dos maletas llenas de armas de todo tipo. Estaba seguro qué incluso había visto una granada de mano cuando revisó las maletas.

-Le has coqueteado.

-Tú tienes mi espalda y yo tengo la tuya -Derek le guiñó un ojo antes de subir al auto. Stiles casi quiso besarlo para que el chico supiera que estaba con él.

El siguiente paso fue ir a las bodegas, todo un lote dedicado a guardar lo que fuera que la gente quisiera. Stiles tuvo un poco más de cuidado cuando tomó la llave del interior de su cartera.

-P.A., P.A., P.A. -Iba murmurando. P.A., Peter Argent. Stiles se detuvo unos cuantos segundos. Obviamente su padre iba a encontrar la forma de mostrar su relación con Peter, aunque fuera en un par de iniciales.

-Aquí -Derek se detuvo frente a una bodega blanca, idéntica a las otras con una pequeña placa con el número y las iniciales. Stiles la abrió. Estaba vacía, obviamente, no había nada más que una maleta un poco más pequeña y adentro indicaciones sobre que armas debía tomar.

-¿Seguro que quieres llevarte eso? -Derek tenía los labios apretados. -Luce peligroso.

-Ya te contaré que tan peligroso es -Stiles llenó su nueva maleta y cerró la bodega.

Cuando regresaron a casa todos tenían la mirada fija en ellos, obviamente sabían lo que habían estado haciendo y lo mucho que se habían divertido.

-Buenos días -Stiles miró a su papá y luego a su hermano.

-Rochester no ha comido -Theo le acercó el plato de tostadas.

-¿Qué? -Stiles rápidamente fue a buscar a su gato y Derek se quedó observando a su familia antes de decidir que era mucho mejor si también iba en busca del gato junto a Stiles.

 

+

 

Peter observó a su hijo mayor patearle el trasero a casi toda la manada, lo vio moverse rápido, tropezar, recibir golpes y darlos a cambio. Casi estaba viendo a Chris en cada uno de sus movimientos. Chris fue quien le regaló su primer arco cuando cumplió seis años, luego fue una ballesta, más tarde una pistola que lanzaba pequeños dardos adheribles y finalmente comenzó a llevarlo al campo de tiro. Theo nunca fue muy bueno con las armas, pero era bastante bueno en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y los dos tenían la misma formación sabiendo que siempre iba a haber algo detrás de ellos.

Hasta ese momento. Peter ya estaba cansado de esconderse, de ver a sus hijos y no poder llamarlos como tal por miedo a que algún rostro desconocido en la cafetería que siempre visitaban fuera alguien que estuviera buscando por ellos.

-Estás muerto -Stiles estaba sobre la espalda de Derek sosteniendo una rama afilada a modo de cuchillo.

-Supongo que con eso me he acabado todas mis vidas -Derek tomó el brazo de Stiles y lo ayudó a volver al suelo haciendo una maniobra sobre su cabeza.

-No pienses tanto, Derek -Stiles le golpeó la frente con su índice -Sigue tus instintos.

Peter abrió su móvil, faltaban cinco días para la luna llena. Cinco días para que los más pequeños estuvieran encerrados en el cuarto seguro y todos se quedaran en casa esperando que nada malo pasara.

De pronto todo tuvo sentido. Como dejaron de perseguirlos súbitamente y como los cazadores se movían a su alrededor sin hacer nada exactamente. Estaban esperando el momento perfecto para acabar con todos ellos juntos y él había llevado a sus hijos a la boca del lobo.

-Talia -Su hermana dejó de observar los movimientos que Theo le estaba enseñando a Cora para mirarlo a él -¿Quieres algo de té?

Talia no tomaba té y por eso mismo aceptó seguirlo. Peter puso la tetera, cerró la ventana y la llevó directamente a la habitación protegida para los integrantes que todavía no sabían controlarse.

-¿Qué sucede? -Su hermana se veía ligeramente consternada.

-Creo que planean atacarnos durante la luna llena -Respondió Peter -Necesitamos sacar a todos de aquí esa noche.

-Se van a dar cuenta que no estamos aquí.

-No, si dejamos alguna clase de carnada -Peter apretó los labios, últimamente tenía esa costumbre de hacerlo para todo, como si eso pudiera evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

 

+

 

El día siguiente Kate hizo su aparición en el pueblo y eso terminó de confirmar las sospechas de Peter.

-Está por entrar en el centro comercial -Le estaba murmurando Stiles al otro lado del teléfono -Ten mucho cuidado, papá.

-Tranquilo -Peter se miró los zapatos -Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Por supuesto que sabe lo que está haciendo -Dijo Theo un poco más lejos, pero todavía lo suficiente cerca para que Peter lo escuchara.

Peter guardó su teléfono cuando vio a Kate de frente, iba junto a otra mujer de cabello corto y ojos predadores. Durante unos segundos su mirada se encontró con la de Kate.

-Hale -Su sonrisa fue tan genuina que Peter casi sintió arcadas. En el estacionamiento Antoine estaba esperando por él -No sabía que estabas de regreso.

-Solo de vacaciones -Peter también sonrió -En ocasiones es bueno volver a las raíces.

-Lo mismo opino -Kate cambió su peso de una pierna a otra -¿Trajiste a mi hermano contigo?

Peter arqueó las cejas.

-Hay un rumor sobre ustedes -Continuó Kate -Sobre que huyeron juntos.

-¿Tú hermano y yo? -Peter sonrió -¿Luzco como alguien que saldría huyendo de...? -Peter dio un paso más cerca -¿Disculpa de que huía?

Kate pareció convencida durante un momento.

-¿Tu pequeño engendrito no sobrevivió y ahora estás de regreso?

-Ni siquiera estoy casado -Peter le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Fue un varón? -Kate continuó observándolo -No importa, pronto estará reducido a cenizas, junto a mi hermano.

Las dos mujeres pasaron junto a Peter.

-Kate -Peter escuchó los tacones detenerse -Saluda a tu hermano por mí, dile que es de mala educación irse sin despedirse.

Peter dejó a las dos mujeres en el centro comercial. Caminó hasta el borde del estacionamiento y subió al auto de su cuñado.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

-De preferencia algo que me noquee por el resto de la noche.

-Deberías decirle a Theo, parece tener un don para ello.

Peter solamente pudo aceptarlo, Theo era una pequeña bomba de tiempo listo para destruir todo a su paso.

 

+

-Yo también debería estar aquí -Theo tenía los brazos cruzados -Yo soy un hombre lobo.

-Y eres menor -Peter no lo estaba mirando -Te vas a ir con los demás y vas a esperar.

-Yo también sé disparar -Theo seguía con el mismo ceño fruncido del día anterior cuando les dijeron quienes se quedaban y quienes tenían que ir a un lugar seguro. Peter ya ni siquiera estaba intentando llamar a Chris.

-Theo, ya estoy arriesgando suficiente dejando que tu hermano se quede -Peter se sentó junto a él -Y lo estoy dejando porque sé que lo va a hacer sin mi permiso.

-Yo también puedo hacerlo.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer, porque si se enteran de nuestra segunda posición tú vas a defenderlos -Peter tomó un arma, dos cargadores y un silenciador -Tu hermano ya instaló una radio en el loft y también las cámaras. Sabes exactamente que hacer.

-Yo debería estar cubriendo tú espalda ahora que papá no está -Theo se recargó en su brazo.

-Tú deberías estar yéndote a la cama justo ahora -Peter le revolvió el cabello.

Stiles estaba en la habitación de al lado asegurando su arsenal de armas, recordándole a Derek como disparar y revisando que no hubiera contra tiempos.

Esa noche Peter no durmió, solamente pudo ver a Theo dormir y escuchar a Stiles dando vueltas en la cama para terminar levantándose antes que el sol a prepararse una taza de café. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero probablemente su emboscada iba a terminar siendo un fiasco.

Peter miró la espalda de Stiles, era delgada y tenía una curva que lo hacía verse aún más delgado.

-¿Quieres café? -Preguntó Stiles tomando una segunda taza.

-Sí, gracias -Peter caminó hasta recargarse en la encimera junto a su hijo -¿Cómo estás?

-Nervioso -Stiles suspiró -Estuve considerando la idea de irnos todos de aquí.

-¿Y que sucedió? -Peter recibió la taza de café.

-No quiero ser un Reynolds nunca más -El adolescente miró su café con el ceño fruncido -Derek me ha llamado Argent y se siente bien, se siente como yo.

-No escogí a Chris para que fuera el padre de mis hijos -Peter también miró su café -De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si quería tener hijos -Los dos sonrieron -Pero estoy bastante orgulloso de que fue él, de que tú y Theo sean dos Argent. Creo que esa familia ya merece algo de respeto luego de todo lo que tu abuelo y tu tía Kate han hecho.

-Yo también opino lo mismo -Stiles le dio un golpecito con el codo -No pude haber pedido mejores padres.

-Obviamente, soy Peter Hale.

-Eres Peter Hale -Stiles recargó su frente en el hombro de Peter -Peter Hale y Christopher Argent son mis padres, mi nombre es Meindert Argent y mi hermano menor es Theodore Argent, el adolescente que odia los besitos.

 

+

 

Theo no odiaba las lunas llenas, había crecido en una casa donde la luna llena era una noche en la que se sentaba sobre el regazo de su padre con una taza de chocolate, alrededor de una fogata y contaban historias sobre sus ancestros. Su favorita era sobre el romance de la luna con la tierra. Técnicamente eran unos hijos bastardos, pero seguían siendo hijos del amor y eso lo mantenía feliz. Esa noche no se sentó sobre el regazo de nadie, solamente aceptó la taza de café que Cora le ofreció y juntos se sentaron frente a los ordenadores que mostraban todas las cámaras que rodeaban al loft, siempre atentos a cualquier señal inesperada.

-Van a estar bien -Le dijo Cora dándole un golpecito en el hombro -Somos la mejor manada de California.

-Mi padre solía decir que papá habría sido un excelente alfa -Theo le dio un sorbito a su café -Yo creo que habría sido un alfa algo loco, pero no lo puedo juzgar. Es mi papá, después de todo y yo soy exactamente igual a él -Cora le arqueó las cejas -No en lo físico, obviamente -Theo puso los ojos en blanco. Todo estaba vacío, la imagen era la misma a cada segundo, probablemente nadie sabía de ese lugar, aunque Theo había escuchado de él cuando era un niño y Peter les platicaba como había sido que se quedó con Chris. Porque él lo planteaba de esa manera, como si hubiera decidido quedarse juntos y no hubieran caído el uno por el otro de la forma patética en la que el resto de los humanos lo hacían.

Theo estaba seguro de que ellos no cayeron, ellos brincaron.

 

 

Stiles, al contrario de Theo, estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa sosteniendo su daga favorita en una de sus manos, el señor Rochester estaba sentado a su lado y tenían la música prendida. Peter sabía lo mucho que a Stiles le gustaba la música, él tenía listas de reproducción, cuentas en distintas tiendas para adquirir su música favorita y un aparato que conectaban al encendedor del auto y les colocaba la música que querían. Stiles, igual que Peter, no arrancaba el auto sin antes escoger la música que lo iba a acompañar. Era la pelea de todos los días en los que salían tarde de casa.

-Pareces muy concentrado -El Señor Rochester se pegó más a los pies de Stiles cuando Derek se sentó junto a ellos.

-Estamos concentrados -Stiles le acarició la cabeza a su gato -¿Estás bien?

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad -Derek carraspeó -Tengo un poco de miedo.

-Papá dice que siempre es mejor sentir miedo a no sentir nada -El más joven suspiró -Si eso te recuerda que eres humano.

Derek se recargó un poco en el brazo de Stiles. Sus manos se estaban rozando, sus rodillas se estaban tocando y podían sentir el calorcito del otro. Stiles nunca había sentido eso, pero se sentía bien.

-¿Cómo es? -Preguntó Derek tocando el meñique de Stiles con el suyo -Tener dos papás -Aclaró -¿Cómo es?

Stiles se tomó su tiempo para responder. Sabía que su papá estaba dentro de casa, que podía escuchar cualquier palabra y que más tarde podría usarlo en su contra. Nunca era bueno darle armas a Peter Hale, ni siquiera verbales.

-Es -Stiles sonrió -Nunca hay reparaciones que hacer en casa, siempre se puede pedir comida de algún restaurante, siempre puedes probar cosas nuevas -Stiles miró el dedo de Derek sobre el suyo, se veía bien y se sentía mejor -Siempre puedes rendirte, pero siempre vas a tener a alguien para que te sostenga antes de caer y te diga que lo intentes una vez más. Nunca te dejan olvidarte de tus momentos vergonzoso y siempre hay una nueva película de acción para ver -Derek sonrió cuando vio la sonrisa de Stiles -El día de la madre es un día normal, pero el día del padre hay dos pasteles. Siempre es un buen día para salir a la calle y no importa que tan raro es lo que te gusta, sabes que, aunque te hagan burla por eso, también te respetan -Stiles miró a Derek -Es genial.

-Suena genial.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-Eso o -Stiles se acercó un poco a Derek -¿Te estás preguntando si va a ser difícil criar a nuestros hijos?

-¿Nuestros hijos? -Derek lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Su voz había bajado considerablemente y parecía querer susurrarle las palabras dentro del cerebro.

-A Drizzela le habría encantado casarse y tener hijos.

-¿Es me convierte en el príncipe? -Derek nuevamente arqueó una ceja.

-O un caballero -Stiles le dio un rápido beso en los labios -Es momento de entrar.

-¿Por qué?

-El señor Rochester está moviendo mucho la cola -Stiles miró a su gato -Eso quiere decir que algo malo se acerca.

El gato le mostró los colmillos antes de caminar tras Stiles con su cabeza levantada y sus patitas apenas tocando el suelo.

 

 

-Creo que me salió un barrito -Murmuró Stiles contra el hombro de Peter, tenía un arma colgada de su hombro y seguía moviendo su daga entre los dedos -Aquí -El adolescente se tocó la mejilla -No sé que hacer.

-Ponte agua oxigenada -Peter le tomó el rostro de la barbilla para ver la zona, no era nada notable, pero se veía algo rojo -Si, ponte un poco con una bolita de algodón.

-¿Se va a ir? -Stiles hizo amago de tocarse la zona y Peter le dio un golpecito en la mano -¿Por qué?

-Se va a infectar y se va a poner peor -Peter le acarició el cabello -Mañana los llevaré a que se acomoden esto -Stiles también se tocó el cabello -Tenían que haber heredado el cabello de su padre.

-Y las orejas -Stiles se tocó su lóbulo.

-Y las orejas -Aceptó Peter -Pero ustedes son más guapos.

-Obviamente -Stiles nuevamente se recargó en el hombro de Peter.

Era una situación bastante común entre ellos, Stiles siempre buscaba refugió en los brazos de su padre, exigía besos y luego los seguía a todos lados como un pato recién nacido. Fue por eso por lo que cuando canturrearon el nombre de Peter, Stiles ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo antes de salir con él.

La tía Kate, sabía que era ella por las fotografías, estaba de pie frente a la casa siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

-Sabía que ibas a estar aquí -Kate estaba sonriendo -Y supongo que él es mi adorable sobrino -Stiles se mantuvo de pie justo detrás de su papá -Eres tan adorable como esperaba.

-Por algo es mío -Peter ni siquiera intentó negarlo en esa ocasión.

-Y de mi hermano -Continuó Kate y Peter sonrió.

Antes de darse cuenta cientos de balas estaban cayendo sobre ellos y no, nadie iba a apuntarle a su hijo con un arma, ni siquiera cuando él era la razón.

Peter fue directamente tras Kate y antes de llegar se dio cuenta de la otra mujer al lado de ella. Era casi de su edad, tal vez un poco mayor, con los ojos agudos y una mala manera de sostener un arma, seguramente no estaba acostumbrada. Pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, fue su rostro, él la conocía. Era la mujer con la que Chris se iba a casar, era la mujer a la que Chris abandonó para irse con él.

 

+

 

Theo continuó viendo las cámaras, era un trabajo tedioso ese de casi no parpadear y tener ojos en todos lados, no sabía cómo su hermano lo lograba. Lo único que sabía era dar golpes y asegurarse que no recibía ninguno a cambio.

-Cora -Su prima dejó moverse entre los sillones viejos del loft y lo miró -Te quedas a cargo.

+

 

Stiles estaba mirando al cazador frente a él. Era el doble de su tamaño, seguramente saldrían dos Stiles con facilidad si lo partían en dos, pero no lo iba a partir en dos, solamente quería hacerle un hueco en el esternón o en alguna zona vital para alejarlo de su padre y su novio y que se jodiera Derek porque ahora eran novios y se iban a casar y tener una casa e hijos, muchos hijos.

-Hazte a un lado, niño -Stiles arqueó las cejas. Se había quedado sin balas, pero seguía teniendo pequeñas dagas escondidas entre su ropa. Papá le había enseñado que siempre se debe tener un truco bajo la manga, en muchas ocasiones literalmente.

-Tengo diecisiete -Stiles lanzó el primer golpe, porque a menos que fueras más grande, tomar por sorpresa siempre era mejor. Lanzó un golpe, lanzó otro, otro más y su nariz ya estaba sangrando, incluso si había logrado encajarle un cuchillo en la pierna el hombre de no se detenía.

-¡Stiles! - _Oh no, Derek._ Ese fue exactamente su pensamiento cuando clavó su rodilla en el estómago del cazador intentando lanzarlo a un lado o por lo menos tener algo más de ventaja, pero no la tenía, tenía todo su peso sobre su delgado cuerpo y ningún arma a la mano, iba a morir, iba a morir bajo un cazador rechoncho que sudaba a mares y Derek lo iba a ver.

El maullido del Señor Rochester fue lo siguiente que escuchó. La cola de su gato pasó por encima de su nariz, pero los gritos del cazador valían esos pelitos atorados en su boca.

Derek observó la escena a un poco más de distancia, tenía dos cadáveres a sus pies y estaba intentando tener un tercero cuando vio a Stiles en peligro y luego siendo salvado por un animal peludo que camina con la cabeza en alto. El gato le encajó las garras en el rostro, siempre apuntando a los ojos y finalmente logró el cometido: desarmarlo. Stiles no perdió tiempo en invertir lugares y encajarle su daga favorita en el centro de la frente.

-Gracias, minino -Stiles le acarició la cabeza a su mascota, su pelo era gris oscuro debido a la sangre -Te compraré un atún para la cena de mañana.

-Stiles -Derek lanzó al tercer cazador al suelo y caminó hasta él -¿Estás bien?

-No -No fue Stiles quien respondió, fue una voz fémina a la espalda de Derek. Era joven, probablemente de la misma edad que Stiles, cabello negro y cara cuadrada, de alguna manera atractiva. -No lo está. -Stiles tragó duro -Baja el arma o lo mato.

-¿Cuál arma? -Stiles escondió la daga dentro de su manga.

La chica estaba sosteniendo una ballesta apuntando directamente a la espalda de Derek. Una de esas flechas lo atravesaría completamente. Lo mataría.

-No quieres eso -Stiles estaba sintiendo el sudor bajarle por la sien, era frío y seguramente demasiado salado. Los ojos detrás de la chica los reconoció en un instante -No llevas la ventaja.

Habían sido sus ojos favoritos desde el momento en el que los vio por primera vez y hasta que conoció los de Derek.

La chica tuvo el descaro de sonreír y sujetar con más fuerza la ballesta.

-¿De verdad?

-Linda reunión familiar -Theo tragó duro al sentir la punta de una espada contra su espalda. -La habría preferido diferente.

Theo apretó los labios. No había sentido llegar al otro cazador.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, abuelo.

-Tú no eres mi nieto.

-Yo soy algo mucho mejor que tu nieto -Respondió Theo -Pero obviamente no lo sabes.

Sus dedos se cortaron un poco cuando dio la vuelta y tomó la espada en sus manos. No estaba acostumbrado al dolor, pero sabía que pudo haber sido diferente de haber tenido esa punta afilada atravesándole el estómago.

Ante de darse cuenta la pelea volvió a lo que había sido antes. Cazadores muertos, hombres lobos heridos intentando esconderse y ellos intentando sobrevivir. Stiles estaba sintiendo más miedo que de costumbre.

-Theo -Su voz sonó un poco rota. Con una de sus manos envió a su hermano a su espalda intentando protegerlo. Los tenían rodeados. Peter estaba a un par de metros con un arma pegada a sus costillas y Talia estaba protegiendo a otros betas.

-Tranquilos -Peter se acomodó el cuello de su playera -Todo va a salir bien.

-Sigue mintiendo, Hale -Kate apretó el arma -Es lo único que sabes hacer.

-Tal vez -Peter sonrió -Pero eso tú no lo sabes.

-Yo lo sé -Stiles sintió su cuello crujir, la voz de su padre seguía igual de bonita que siempre -Y te equivocas -Chris estaba sosteniendo el arma en alto -Kate, deja a Peter -Kate sonrió más amplio -No es una petición.

-¿Llorarías si lo mato? -Kate apretó el arma -¿Sería como si te arrancara el corazón? -Chris no respondió -¿Sentirías que te estoy traicionando?

-Tal vez -Chris bajó su arma -Pero no quieres hacerlo frente a tus sobrinos.

-Allison tiene la edad suficiente para comprenderlo -Chris dejó que su mirada viajara entre los cazadores hasta encontrar a la chica.

-No es mía -Dijo en voz baja -Yo nunca tuve nada que ver con Victoria -Stiles supo que, aunque lo dijera en voz baja frente a todos ellos, en realidad eran palabras para Peter -Stiles y Theo, si lo son y a menos que quieras dejarles un mal recuerdo de su tía Kate, te pido que bajes el arma.

No lo hizo. Kate no bajó el arma y tampoco lo hizo quien fuera que estuvo escondido en el bosque hasta ese preciso momento. Peter escuchó el disparo primero, pero no sintió el dolor y entonces comprendió que si no usaba ese momento a su favor terminarían muertos y Chris, por segunda ocasión, lo había escogido.

Maldijo dentro de su cabeza mientras intentaba matar a Kate, no desarmarla ni tampoco herirla, matarla, aunque después no pudiera ver a nadie a los ojos, no iban a tocar a sus hijos una segunda vez.

Alguien gritó algo, alguien ordenó que corrieran o se protegieran, no estaba muy seguro, todo lo que sabía era que de pronto hubo fuego a su espalda y los huesos de su espalda se doblaron como hojas de papel.

 

 

-Pet, Pet -Chris alcanzó su cuerpo antes de que tocara el suelo. Se veía débil, se veía como algo frágil. Peter no era frágil -Peter no cierres los ojos, Peter mírame, mírame. Aquí estoy.

 _Mierda, debo estar muriendo._ Fue todo lo que pensó y no había buscado una casa para 4 en la cual vivir.

-Castiel -Chris levantó la cabeza. Sus manos seguían acariciando el rostro de Peter, la mitad que no estaba sangrando estaba completamente pálida -Castiel haz algo, haz algo. Él… Él.

-Ha -Peter sintió que el aire en sus pulmones dolía -Habr… Habría ido -Dijo finalmente, podía ver a Chris con su ojo bueno, con el ojo que no estaba sangrando y casi abandonando la cuenca. -Sti… No -No se dio cuenta del momento en que cerró los ojos.

-Lo sé -Chris le acarició el cabello -Lo sé, habrías ido sin importar Stiles, lo sé, lo sé -Chris lo apretó un poco más -Mírame, vas a estar bien, sólo mírame.

Peter asintió o por lo menos pensó en hacerlo. No supo si Chris se dio cuenta o si le dijo algo antes de que perdiera completamente la conciencia.

 

+

 

Stiles estaba abrazando a Theo. Obviamente. Theo odiaba los besos, pero amaba los abrazos, por eso seguían compartiendo cama, porque a Theo le gustaba abrazar a Stiles durante la noche y asegurarse que estaba protegido. Stiles estaba abrazando a su hermano, le estaba apretando la espalda con una mano y con la otra estaba intentando evitar que viera a sus padres.

No se suponía que pasara eso, no se suponía que ninguno cayera.

-Tranquilo -Stiles casi dio un salto y Derek en respuesta sacó sus garras hacia el recién llegado. Amigo, al parecer, considerando que seguía vivo y el resto de los Argent estaban muertos. Muertos en su propia explosión. Era irónico y hasta poético. -Va a estar bien.

Luego Castiel, el otro hombre que estaba ahí hizo algo con sus manos y de pronto su padre parecía que estaba durmiendo.

-Solamente va a necesitar un tiempo para terminar de sanar, pero va a estar bien.

Stiles no le creyó hasta que lo vio recostado en una cama, con ropa limpia y el rostro completamente curado. No había rastro de la herida que había tenido minutos antes y tampoco de sus huesos rotos.

-Señor Rochester -Stiles sostuvo a su gato cuando llegó a su lado -Estás sucio.

Derek se recargó en la puerta del baño mientras Stiles bañaba al gato, todo el pelo gris quedó completamente mojado y lavó su collar hasta dejarlo sin rastro de sangre.

-Tu gato es muy interesante -Murmuró viendo directamente a los ojos azules del animal.

-Yo le he salvado la vida, él ha salvado la mía -Stiles lo envolvió en una camiseta vieja -Para eso son los amigos.

El gato maulló en respuesta y aunque Derek no estaba muy seguro de si había entendido o no lo tomó como un sí.

 

+

 

El día siguiente fue un día radiante, considerando que tuvieron que pretender estar llegando de viaje y enterándose que la mitad de su casa se incendió debido a un grupo de yonkis que quisieron armar una fogata y colarse al interior.

No sintieron pena, todo lo contrario.

-He comprado esto -Chris le entregó una caja a Theo y otra a Stiles -Estaban en 50% de descuento y a 18 meses sin intereses, así que dije ¿Por qué no?

-¡Papá! -Stiles fue el primero en sacar el abrigo de la caja y observándolo de cerca -Joder, esto es la mejor compra que has hecho.

-¿Estaba toda la tienda en 50%? -Theo casi dio un brinco de felicidad cuando se midió su abrigo -Y es cashmere.

Derek recordó en ese momento porque ambos le habían parecido Anastasia y Drizzela desde el momento en que llegaron a casa.

-Tal vez un 40% cashmere -Stiles seguía tocando su abrigo -Pero no importa, me encanta, va a combinar perfecto con mis guantes verdes.

-Lo usaré en Navidad -Theo se paró frente al espejo más cerca -Tendré que comprarme unos zapatos que combinen.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? -Laura Hale tenía una mano en su vientre y se estaba bebiendo su tercer yogurt de trigo de la mañana.

-Creo que sí -Derek seguía mirando a Stiles.

-Al papá le va a encantar -Stiles se paró junto a Theo -¿Pero aquí hace el suficiente frío para usarlo?

-¿Importa? -Theo se cerró los botones -Lo primero siempre es el estilo, siempre -El más joven se giró a ver a su padre -Gracias.

Chris le besó la frente sin importar que luego fuera a gritarle por hacerlo. Horas antes había creído que iba a perder a su familia y ahora los tenía ahí, sonriendo y midiéndose ropa nueva.

-¿Y que compraste para papá? -Los dos se giraron a verlo al mismo tiempo.

Chris soltó el abrazo de sus hijos y sacó la cajita del interior de su maleta. Los dos soltaron algo parecido a un grito ahogado y luego empezaron a decidir de que color serían sus trajes.


	7. Dame un beso mientras aún sea demasiado joven para morir

_Peter está viendo un par de ojos color café cuando despierta, o cuando finalmente es consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Realmente no sabe exactamente que sucede, porque tampoco recuerda cómo llegó a ese lugar. Son dos ojos cafés, aunque no siente que el nombre de ese color alcance a describir ese par de ojos._

_Son grandes y aunque Peter nunca ha estado en Marte está seguro de que esos ojos parecen ese planeta o tal vez uno más bonito, uno que brilla cada vez que le dicen que es hermoso._

_Hermoso. Perfecto._

_-Tranquilo -Murmura Peter mientras le acaricia una de sus pequeñas manos -Tranquilo, papi está aquí -El bebé responde con un sonido que escapa de sus labios y Peter quiere imaginarse que dice ‘’papá’’ -Te amo._

_No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa así, sosteniendo al bebé en sus brazos hasta que lo ve un poco más grande, la cabeza de alguien está recargada en su hombro y cuando se gira se encuentra con unos ojos azules. Los mismos ojos azules del bebé que estaba intentando dar pasitos. De pronto el niño que estaba en sus brazos ya no está dormido ni es un bebé, es un niño de tres años que está sosteniendo un enorme libro con enormes letras y enormes dibujos._

_-¿Papi esto es un pez?_

_Un pez, eso es un pez y de pronto el pez ya no está en el libro sino en la mano del niño._

_-¿Pet? Peter despierta._

_-Estoy despierto, Christopher._

_Ya no hay bebés, solamente dos niños. Unos con los ojos de Marte y el otro con los ojos del Neptuno._

_-Dame un besito aquí -Peter le da un besito en su manita, luego en su bracito, sus hombros, sus mejillas y finalmente le besa la nariz. El niño ríe y ríe y luego ya no es un niño tan pequeño, es algo más grande y está usando sus patines de nieve por primera vez._

_-Mírame, papi, mírame._

_Peter quiere decirle que él siempre los está mirando, pero no puede, hay un cristal que evita que lo haga._

_-Tranquilo, tómalo con calma._

_Las palabras no suenan para él, pero sabe que se refieren a él._

_-Lo intento, pero -Hay una pausa que parece enorme -Lo extraño._

_Peter no extraña a nadie, tal vez a Talia y a Derek, pero a veces no se acuerda, porque siempre tiene cuatro manitas exploradoras que siempre le traen nuevas criaturas para que las conozca._

_-Joder, Theo._

_Theo. Así se llama el de los ojitos azules._

_-Devuelve ese sapo al estanque._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque va a extrañar a su familia._

_-Pero yo lo voy a extrañar a él._

_-Theo, por favor._

_El niño suelta mucho aire por la boca, murmura algo en voz baja y camina de regreso al estanque a devolver al sapo. Tres días después una familia de sapos pasa por enfrente de ellos y Theo está seguro de que es el sapo al que él dejó libre. Peter no lo corrige y la persona junto a él tampoco._

_Hay aromas, hay sabores, pero sobre todo hay voces, voces que él conoce y que nadie puede imitar. Le toma un tiempo darse cuenta de que está dormido -o algo parecido- y que lo que está viendo no es una película, son recuerdos._

_Recuerdos que ni siquiera recordaba que tenía, pero que su subconsciente le está trayendo de regreso para obligarlo a no dormirse completamente, a buscar a las personas que lo siguen a todos lados en su memoria._

_-¡Ha llegado mi paquete! -El niño de ojitos de marte es un adolescente, probablemente dieciséis años, tiene la piel plagada de lunares y una sonrisa encantadora._

_-Es el quinto de esta semana -Peter reconoce su propia voz contra sus oídos a pesar de que las palabras las está murmurando contra un hombro que estaría desnudo de no ser por el tatuaje que lleva._

_-Lo sé, compraron demasiadas cosas en este cambio de temporada -Peter sabe que la otra persona no entendía esas frases de cambio de temporada, ni rebajas por aniversario, ni venta de liquidación hasta que lo conoció a él, pero ahora lo hace, ahora sabe que sus jeans son Levi’s y que en ocasiones los mejores abrigos no están hechos de piel de animal, sino de la lana que salen a montones de las ovejas._

_-Si, creo que tuvieron suerte -Murmura Peter, tiene algo de sueño y quiere ir a tomar chocolate al mismo tiempo._

_-Bueno, que esperabas, fueron 500 dólares -Chris, su nombre es Chris y tiene unos ojos que a veces lo dejan sin aliento. -Tus hijos son algo adictos a las compras, creí que no lo iban a gastar completo, pero se han gastado hasta el último centavo. Tienen ropa para el siguiente otoño y el siguiente._

_-Christopher -El aludido responde con un sonido de su garganta -¿Le diste 500 a cada uno o por los dos?_

_-A cada uno, como tú lo haces cada año._

_De pronto Peter ya no tiene nada de sueño, está completamente despierto observando la primera cana en el cabello negro azabache._

_-Son 500 para los dos, Christopher -Peter le presiona un dedo contra la frente -Tus hijos te han engañado nuevamente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No te preocupes, la siguiente vez solamente les daré 100 y están castigados._

_-Luego de la semifinal-Murmura Chris -Vamos ganando._

_-Eres un blando -Peter vuelve a acomodarse contra su hombro prometiéndose que más tarde va a hablar con sus hijos sobre embaucar a su padre._

_Los adolescentes de pronto están sentados frente al árbol de Navidad, su cuenta de Twitter llena de fotografías y varias cajas de regalo envueltas para ellos. Hay un gato peludo que se está comiendo el atún directamente del empaque y eso está mal._

_Es lo primero que nota que está mal. El señor Rochester nunca come directamente del empaque y mucho menos atún. Stiles le compra sus latas de comida, le tiene un recipiente con una corona que dice ‘Sr Rochester’ y sus patas no hacen ruido._

_-¡Theo deja el atún de mi gato!_

_El gato no come atún._

_-Yo se lo compré._

_-No me importa._

-¡Theo! -Peter reconoce su voz, pero no sabe si lo está imaginando o realmente es la voz de Stiles -Le voy a decir a papá cuando despierte.

_-No me importa. -A momentos es un niño de cinco años con el cabello peinado hacia arriba y usando orejas de duende, luego es un adolescente que sostiene un atún recién pescado._

-Come lo que preparó papá.

-Papá preparó pasta -Theo suena ligeramente dolido -Siempre que papi no está, papá cocina pasta. No me gusta la harina, no soy francés.

- _En Francia no solamente se consume trigo, Theo._

_-Claro que no, también se consume queso._

_-Me gusta el atún._

-Pero es de mi gato, no le gusta la comida de aquí.

Peter soltó un suspiro, aunque no supo si realmente lo hizo o su subconsciente lo hizo.

-Tienes que aprender a cocinar algo más, Christopher.

Hay un ruido en la habitación, como un libro que se cierra abruptamente y una silla que se corre en el suelo cuando se levantan.

-¿Peter?

 _Oh, lo dije en voz alta._ Piensa o eso cree.

-Peter, tranquilo estoy aquí.

Por supuesto que sabe que Chris está ahí, puede oler su colonia, su espuma, incluso el brandy que se bebió tres horas antes cuando los niños estaban jugando en la consola. Y sí, son niños y siempre van a ser sus niños porque son suyos.

-Y compra más atún -Murmura un segundo y al siguiente abre despacio los ojos.

Es como despertar en una mañana común, el sol está en lo alto, hay una sábana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y hay una vía conectada a su brazo haciendo un incesante goteo que comienza a estresarlo.

-Obviamente ibas a despertar siendo un jefecillo -Dice Chris. Le desconecta la vía, le retira la sábana y le acaricia un poco el cabello. Peter debe estar horrible sin haberse rasurado en semanas o días, el tiempo que haya pasado. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cómo si algo hubiera explotado a mi espalda - _Y como si te hubiera declarado mi amor incondicional con mi último aliento._

Chris le sonríe, le besa la mejilla y le toma de la mano. Tiene los ojos azules ligeramente brillantes y luce joven, aliviado.

-¡Papá! -Theo es el primero en entrar, se queda de pie en la puerta y segundos después Stiles se estrella a su espalda -Papá, papá, papi.

-Papi, Theo se comió el atún de mi gato -Dice Stiles, ocupa el lugar vacío junto a él y le da un beso en la mejilla que dura demasiado tiempo.

-Tal vez debí quedarme dormido cinco minutos más -Responde Peter y los chicos se ríen, pero por alguna razón la casa deja de oler a preocupación y nuevamente huele a familia. -¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con su padre? Quiero que me retire la sonda para ir al baño como la gente normal y rasurarme.

-Papá te rasura cada dos días -Responde Stiles, una de sus manos le acaricia la barbilla. -Es algo extraño.

-Lo sé, pero a tu padre siempre le ha gustado mi cara -Los dos adolescentes se levantan de la cama -Y Theo, deja de comerte el atún del gato de tu hermano.

Theo va murmurando cosas sin sentido cuando abandonan la habitación, pero Peter sabe que igual se come el atún del gato. Esa tarde tendrán que ir a hacer la compra.

 

+

Los niños empiezan la escuela el mismo día en el que Peter recibe el aviso de su liquidación en su antiguo trabajo por haber faltado tantos días, no es que le importe realmente, pero ahora tiene que buscarse un nuevo empleo, de preferencia uno que no tenga que ver con armas, con fabricación de balas y con esfuerzo innecesario donde termina super caliente.

Los dos tienen mochilas nuevas, libretas con diseños que no habían tenido antes y el señor Rochester un nuevo cojín con letras bordadas.

No es nada relevante, es solamente el primer día de clases en una escuela diferente, un país diferente y un idioma diferente. No es que esperara lo peor, pero si esperaba algo malo cuando se estacionó afuera a esperar a que ambos salieran.

-Papá -La cabeza de Stiles apareció sin ningún aviso, cabello ligeramente alborotado y sonrisa enorme -¿Puedo ir a comer hamburguesas?

-¿Con quién? -Pregunta Peter intentando no decirle ‘’sube el auto’’ porque es el padre comprensivo, el padre sobreprotector es Chris y lo dejó muy claro cuando se paró frente a Derek y le dijo ‘Así que quieres salir con mi hijo’ con una mano sosteniendo el cuchillo de la mantequilla y la otra asegurándose de que el hombre lobo estaba observando su pistola colgada de su cadera.

-Es un nuevo amigo -Stiles casi da un brinco -Se llama Jackson, su novio Hazie también viene.

Hay dos adolescentes recargados en un auto de modelo nuevo que los están mirando fijamente, Peter puede escuchar al chico de cabello negro y beannie diciendo que espera que le diga que sí porque le ha agradado Stiles.

-Llévate a tu hermano.

-Claro que no -Theo abre la puerta del copiloto con el ceño fruncido. Él si parece estar teniendo un horrible primer día -Yo no salgo con niños pijos.

-Tú eres un niño pijo -Responde Stiles -¿Puedo ir, papá?

Peter nuevamente mira a los otros dos adolescentes.

-Te cuidas mucho y regresa antes de la cena.

-Claro -Stiles le entrega su mochila y le besa la mejilla -Quita esa cara, Theo.

-Cállate, Meindert.

Mientras Stiles camina de regreso a sus dos nuevos amigos Peter recibe un mensaje donde le dice que Theo tiene un ligero cuelgue por uno de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Ha sido un día -Responde Theo y Peter entiende que no quiere hablar. Seguramente debe ser algo conflictivo para su hijo enterarse como se siente tener mariposas en el estómago y sonrojarse cuando la otra persona habla. No que Peter lo haya sentido nunca, pero ha visto a Stiles y últimamente lo único que Stiles hace es sonrojarse y murmurar palabras bonitas en la bocina del teléfono desde que Derek regresó a la universidad.

-¿Qué tal tus compañeros? -Presiona esperando a que su hijo diga algo.

-Son buenos.

-¿Qué tan buenos?

-Ya te lo dijo ¿Cierto? -Theo resopla -No me gusta. Stiles dice que me gusta porque lo miré dos veces en el almuerzo, pero no me gusta, me agrada. También juega lacrosse.

-¿Qué es lacrosse? -Peter frunce el ceño.

-Como el hockey, pero en pasto -Responde Theo. -Llevas un palo y tienes que lanzar la pelota.

-Suena bien ¿Vas a entrar en el equipo? -Peter se detiene en el semáforo decidiendo si es buena idea pasar a comprar helado para el postre o seguir directamente a casa.

-No lo sé -Theo está mirando por la ventana y eso es algo malo.

-¿Es un chico guapo? -Peter mira a su hijo, parece que ha crecido demasiado en los últimos meses.

Hay un silencio en el auto que solamente se ve roto por la música que Stiles dejó en la mañana.

-Sale con un jugador de otra escuela -Murmura Theo -Los vi, estaban hablando muy juntos y riendo.

-Theo.

-Está bien, papá. No todos somos Stiles -Peter se mueve en el asiento para poder rodearle los hombros y revolverle un poco el cabello.

-¿Quieres ir a comprar zapatos?

-¿Ahora?

-¿Por qué no?

-¿También puedo escoger una camisa?

-Y jeans -Promete Peter dándole un rápido beso sobre el cabello oscuro.

-¡Papá! -Peter se ríe solamente por el placer de reírse y Theo lo hace con él.

 

+

 

Cenar los cuatro juntos es una costumbre desde el día en el que nacieron, incluso si estaban dormidos Chris los acomodaba en su mecedor junto a ellos para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Luego Stiles comenzó a exigir una silla porque no le agradaba la idea de estar confinado a un mecedor cuando tenía toda una mesa para explorar, después Theo siguió el ejemplo de su hermano y se convirtió en un pequeño explorador que metía los deditos en todos lados.

Por esa misma razón decidió que quería aprender a cocinar y aunque no se le daba del todo bien, Peter prefería verlo intentando crear su propia comida a verlo sentado en el sofá jugando videojuegos.

Cambiar de país no iba a cambiar para nada su costumbre, ni siquiera si Stiles había pasado la tarde sentado en los escalones platicando con Derek y haciendo deberes.

Stiles fue el último en llegar, se lavó las manos y ocupó la misma silla de siempre.

-Hoy he hablado con Hazie, sin Jackson -Inició Stiles cuando Peter preguntó por sus amigos, Stiles había sido invitado a una fiesta y quería saber exactamente con quien estaba yendo. -Me ha dicho que han sido novios desde el kínder, bueno, no exactamente. Sino que Jackson le pidió ser su novio en el kínder, pero luego Haz tuvo que mudarse y regresó hace un par de años -Stiles le entregó la crema a su padre -Y lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Jackson y retomar su relación. Creo que es lo más romántico que he escuchado ¿Se imaginan? ¿Estar con alguien desde el kínder?

-Yo estoy con tu padre desde que tengo diecisiete -Añadió Peter. -Y no es tan romántico.

-Papá tienes dos hijos -Stiles movió un poco su lasaña intentando encontrar carne -Obviamente es romántico.

-Deberían tener otro -Theo estaba mirando su cubierto -Ahora que Stiles se va a ir a la universidad deberían darme un hermanito.

-¡Theo!

-Theodore -Chris tenía las mejillas casi rojas.

-No importa, papá. Puedo irme a dormir con la tía Talia -Theo sonrió -Y así me dan un hermanito.

-No es tan mala idea -Peter tomó su vaso de té. -¿Qué?

Chris abrió la boca esperando a que un excelente argumento apareciera en sus labios, pero nada vino y Stiles parecía a punto de soltar algún comentario que seguramente los haría sonrojar a todos.

-Digo, antes de que Stiles se emocione y les traiga un nieto -Chris estuvo a punto de escupir su té, Peter tenía la nariz ligeramente arrugada y Theo estaba bastante sonriente.

Eso era una buena excusa para tener un nuevo hijo y así demostrarle a Stiles que no son un juguete, que son personitas que requieren toda la atención del mundo.

-No seas idiota, Theo -Stiles puso los ojos en blanco -Papá me da dinero para comprar condones en caso de que no alcancen los de Derek.

-Oh por Dios -Chris se cubrió la mitad de la cara. De pronto se le olvidó el hambre y lo rico que había quedado ese té casero.

-Ya, Theo -Peter apuntó a la comida -A tu padre le va a dar un aneurisma.

-Lo siento, papá -Theo sonrió, tenía una sonrisa pequeña y maliciosa, el tipo de sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios cada vez que hacía una travesura -Hermanito -Murmuró en voz baja y Peter le guiñó un ojo.

Chris no quiso hablar sobre la opción del hermanito, fue mucho más fácil apretar sus dedos en el cabello de Peter con la mano que no se estaba cubriendo la boca mientras lo incitaba a que llegara más abajo, cada vez más abajo hasta que se corrió en su garganta.

Luego de eso durmió tan profundamente que casi ni se enteró cuando sus hijos se fueron a la escuela la mañana siguiente. Hacía años que no dormía así de tranquilo no se despertaba en cada ruido y tampoco le preocupaba nada además de que iban a hacer de comida o de cena o si Stiles merecía que le compraran un auto. Eso y comenzar a imaginar exactamente como le iba a pedir a Peter que se casara con él.

-Buenos días -Peter se acomodó en la cama, parecía haber estado despierto durante horas y tan relajado como siempre.

-Buenos días -Chris tuvo que limpiarse un poco los ojos antes de enfocar bien al hombre lobo. A veces no quería pensarlo demasiado, pero comenzaba a sentirse viejo. -¿Los niños?

-Ese crio, Jackson, ha venido por ellos -Peter le colocó una mano en el pecho -Tenemos toda la mañana para nosotros.

-¿No quieres desayunar primero? -Chris miró directamente al techo. Su estómago comenzaría a hacer ruido pronto.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me folles durante horas y tú quieres desayunar -Peter puso los ojos en blanco -¿Y así esperas que te diga que si me voy a casar contigo?

Chris perdió el sueño en un instante. Sus ojos se clavaron en la espalda de Peter, estaba usando su camisa verde y se le notaban los músculos que trabajaba de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó intentando asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

-Christopher -Peter se estiró alzando los brazos -No soy la persona más lista en esta casa solamente porque sí.

Chris observó a Peter, lo vio buscar su ropa interior, tomar su toalla, un pantalón limpio y una camiseta.

-Fue Theo ¿Cierto?

-Tal vez -Peter, en un acto infantil, le sacó la lengua antes de meterse a la ducha.

-¿Me vas a decir que sí? -Preguntó Chris sin moverse demasiado.

-¿Sin restaurante? ¿Sin champagne? ¿Sin fuegos artificiales? -Peter resopló -Obviamente no.

-¿Lo harás si te llevó a cenar perritos calientes? -Peter asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño.

-Convénceme.

No fue hasta horas más tarde, cuando finalmente estaban desayunando que se dio cuenta que al final terminó haciendo exactamente lo que Peter quería.

-¿Por qué me ves así? -Peter estaba sosteniendo un trozo de tocino entre sus dedos.

-Me estoy cuestionando estar pensando en casarme contigo -Respondió Chris.

-Yo creo que estás cuestionando tu existencia.

Peter tomó su plato y lo llevó al lavavajillas. Faltaban dos horas para que Theo y Stiles regresaran.

-¿No vienes?

-Estoy terminando de desayunar.

-Theo quiere un hermanito.

-Te odio.

 

+

 

Sin importar que tan seguro se sintiera Chris en esos momentos no significaba que no permaneciera en alerta constante. Tenía dos hijos, uno de ellos hombre lobo y el otro enamorado, aunque últimamente había notado a Theo un poco enamorado también, sentándose en las esquinas a sonreírle al teléfono y canturreando por toda la casa como si fuera típico de él ser una Rockola andante.

Escuchar ruidos fuera de la ventana de su estudio mientras los niños y Peter estaban jugando Scrabble en la primera planta lo hizo sacar su arma de debajo de la mesita más cercana y retirar el seguro. Él no tenía el olfato de Peter, él era un simple humano que había aprendido a defenderse de cosas más grandes que él. Se movió despacio, vio unos dedos levantar la ventana y justo cuando iba a jalar el gatillo apareció la cara de Derek Hale asomándose a los lados.

-¡No dispare! -Fue lo primero que dijo el hombre lobo, se sostuvo con una mano del alfeizar y con la otra se dirigió a él -Soy yo.

-¿Qué rayos haces entrando a mi casa a hurtadillas? -Chris guardó el arma y fue directamente al hombre lobo. Él asegura que lo ayudó a entrar jalándolo del hombro, Derek asegura que lo tiró sobre la alfombra.

-¿Papá? -Stiles también estaba sosteniendo un arma en alto cuando llegó -¡Derek! -Su rostro cambió tan radicalmente que por poco Chris no reconoció a su propio hijo -¿Estás bien?

-Entré por la ventana incorrecta -Respondió Derek, se estaba sacudiendo el pantalón de polvo inexistente.

-No importa -Stiles dejó su arma en el escritorio -Viniste.

-Meindert -Chris se cruzó de brazos.

-No te preocupes, papá no vamos a hacer ruidos.

Chris miró a Stiles y luego a Peter, el lobo estaba comiendo uvas directamente del racimo como si su hijo no hubiera aceptado segundos antes que su novio había intentado entrar a hurtadillas para tener sexo.

-Tu -Chris apuntó a Derek -Regresas a tu casa y tú estás castigado.

Stiles apretó los labios casi en un puchero. Hacía años que Chris no sucumbía a esos pucheros.

-Un ratito, papá -Stiles tomó las manos de Derek y lo hizo rodearle por la espalda -No lo he visto en semanas.

-Cinco semanas -Derek presionó sus labios en el cabello de Stiles -Le aseguro que la siguiente vez voy a entrar por la ventana correcta.

-¿Qué? -Chris cerró los ojos un segundo -¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber, olvídalo.

 

La mañana siguiente Derek también estuvo en el desayuno, llevó a los niños al colegio y luego fue a su casa. Chris estaba bastante molesto con Peter o había planeado estarlo hasta que Peter le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dijo que prefería tenerlo en casa y saber que estaba haciendo a que se vieran a escondidas.

-Puede terminar embarazado y huyendo del país en un barco -Murmuró Peter con su nariz acariciando la de Chris.

 

+

 

Theo a veces se sentía extraño. Se sentía como si fuera la sombra de Stiles, solamente el hermanito menor que es bueno en los deportes, pero un asco en la escuela. Stiles siempre aparecía en los cuadros de honor, siempre obtenía excelentes calificaciones y no tenía que estudiar para nada. Theo por el contrario era simple y hermosa fuerza bruta.

Nadie se iba a fijar en él si solamente era fuerza bruta, una cara bonita y ropa nueva. Así que tuvo que hacer algo de esfuerzo y levantar la mano para mantener una conversación en francés con su profesor porque fue uno de los idiomas que aprendió desde que había comenzado a hablar. Cuando recibió los elogios de su profesor evitó mirar a los lados, pero sintió la mirada de su pequeño cuelgue sobre él.

Eso le dio el valor para recargarse en la taquilla junto a él y preguntarle si podía enseñarle algo de lacrosse.

-¿Planeas ser la nueva estrella? -Preguntó el otro adolescente, tenía el cabello cortito, la cara redonda y unos ojos bastante inocentes.

-No lo sé -Theo miró a su hermano y pretendió no hacerlo. Stiles le levantó el pulgar cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de su compañero -¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Liam -El chico cerró su taquilla -Hoy después de clases y te aviso que el juego es algo rudo.

Theo pretendió no saber nada al principio, luego se dio cuenta que era un poco más parecido al hockey de lo que esperaba y terminó ganándole a Liam.

-Lección uno: excelente -Liam estaba balanceando su palo -Soy un excelente profesor.

-Lo eres -A Theo le gustaba porque era un poco más bajito que él y se veía como alguien que debía ser protegido. A Theo le gustaba proteger cosas. -¿Puedo invitarte a comer?

-Mi padre viene por mí -Liam se sostuvo sobre la punta de sus pies durante unos segundos -Pero el viernes estoy libre.

-El viernes, entonces -Theo dio media vuelta y se fue a los vestidores. Podía darse una ducha antes de que su papá fuera por él.

-¿Qué tal te fue? -Peter le entregó una malteada de chocolate casi a la mitad.

-Le gusto -Respondió Theo -¿Qué tal vas con lo de mi hermanito?

-Excelente -Peter estaba mirando directamente a la carretera.

-¿Papá ha dicho que sí? -Theo casi dio un salto.

-Nunca he dicho eso, solamente te digo que tal vez en un año tengas un hermanito.

-Te amo, papi -Theo estuvo a punto de darle un beso, luego recordó que no sabía si su papá había tenido flujos corporales de su padre en el rostro y prefirió acomodarse mejor en el asiento.

 

+

-Papá -Stiles se asomó por la puerta del estudio de Chris, esperó a que Chris le hiciera una seña con la mano y fue directamente a la silla frente a él -Papá creo que te están usando para darnos un hermanito.

-¿Qué? -Chris miró a su hijo.

-Papi me dio muchas cajas de condones y he revisado su búsqueda en Google -Stiles carraspeó -Ha estado buscando muebles para bebé.

-Stiles -Chris dejó de hacer cuentas para ver a su hijo -Si tu padre quisiera tener un hijo ¿No crees que lo habríamos hablado primero?

-¿Sinceramente? -Chris asintió -No.

Chris se miró las manos y luego miró a Stiles.

-¿No quieres un hermanito?

-Claro que sí -Stiles se acomodó en la silla -Pero te aviso que te están usando para darnos un hermanito.

Chris soltó un suspiro. A ese punto tal vez Peter ya estaba esperando y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta porque no le hacía mucho caso a la constante ausencia de condones repentina que ocurrió en su casa.

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película?

-¿Y me vas a comprar la cubeta de palomitas?

-Vamos.

Chris tomó su chaqueta antes de salir de casa.

 

+

 

Theo sabía cuándo los ruidos en casa no eran los usuales, cuando el golpeteó contra la pared era un _golpeteo en la pared_ y él tenía que irse porque seguramente era casi media noche y se suponía que iba a estar dormido, pero despertó. Así que la opción era irse, normalmente se iría a la casa del tío Leo, entraría con la llave que esconden bajo la maceta, acariciaría la cabeza del perro y luego abriría el sofá para tener una linda noche.

Vivir en Beacon Hills lo dejaba con la única opción de irse a dormir a casa de la tía Talia y vivía muy lejos como para ir corriendo a esa hora, además había muchas personas y seguramente no le darían crepas para desayunar como lo hacía el tío Leo. Así que se colocó sus tenis favoritos, una camiseta y saltó por la ventana.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Liam le había dado me gusta a su fotografía con Stiles en su primera prueba de uniforme para el equipo de lacrosse.

Miró al cielo, la luna estaba a su izquierda. Dio vuelta a sus pies y comenzó el recorrido hasta la casa de Liam. El otro adolescente estuvo a punto de golpearlo con el bate que mantenía junto a su cama, o eso le hizo creer Theo cuando sostuvo el bate a centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Liam lo miró a él y luego a su ventana abierta.

-Mis papás están haciendo un hermanito -Theo se sacó los tenis y luego la camiseta -Así que vine aquí.

-¿Por qué? -Liam se acomodó un poco el borde de su bóxer verde, era bastante bonito y seguramente Theo lo habría apreciado más de no tener tanto sueño.

-¿No quieres que me quede? -Preguntó Theo, estaba a punto de meterse en la cama.

-Mi papá regresa de trabajar temprano -Liam le hizo espacio -Tienes que irte antes de que llegue.

-Ni siquiera notarás que he estado aquí.

Liam se acomodó en la cama, uno de los brazos de Theo había pasado alrededor su cintura y su nariz estaba enterrada en su cuello. Podía sentir toda la anatomía del otro adolescente contra la propia.

-¿No hay beso de buenas noches? -Preguntó tentando un poco su suerte. Esperó medio minuto -¿Theo? Theo -giró un poco la cabeza y todo lo que vio fue a Theo Argent dormido a su espalda. -Genial.

 

Siete horas después se despertó con la voz de su padre preguntándole que rayos era esa persona junto a él.

-Lo puedo explicar -Theo levantó las manos en señal de paz -Su hijo sigue tan virgen como cuando yo llegué.

Liam estuvo a punto de ahogarlo con la almohada.

-Y estoy aquí porque no tenía donde dormir.

-¿Qué hay de tus padres? -Preguntó el padre de Liam. Tenía el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, un uniforme de policía y su pistola colgando de la cadera.

-Están haciendo mi regalo de Navidad.

 

+

 

Peter estaba comenzando a cansarse de la espera. Sabía dónde escondía Chris el anillo de compromiso, también sabía el precio, pero no sabía si se había arrepentido o realmente estaba planeando algo demasiado grande para pedirle matrimonio. En ocasiones le daban ganas de decirle que estaba jugando cuando le dijo que le iba a decir que no, pero se quedaba en eso: ganas. Nunca pasaba de un pequeño pensamiento.

-¿Estás listo? -Chris estaba sosteniendo una banderita con el número 95 de Theo y Peter tenía una con el número 24 de Stiles.

-Si -Peter se acomodó el cuello de su chaqueta, hacia veinte minutos que Derek había ido a recoger a Theo y Stiles.

Las gradas estaban llenas de padres de familia y adolescentes que iban a apoyar a su favorito. Chris escogió los asientos que les daban mayor facilidad de escape y buena visión de los jugadores.

-Señor Argent -Un adolescente con un beanie de color rojo se sentó junto a Peter -Hola -El adolescente le extendió su mano a Chris y luego a Peter -Haz Halinski.

-Peter Hale -Peter tuvo que esforzarse para no ponerse celoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hazie? -Chris miró al adolescente como miraba a cualquier conocido.

-Estudio aquí -Hazael les ofreció de sus gomitas -Y mi novio juega en el equipo.

-¿De verdad?

-Es el capitán del equipo -Hacia años que Peter no veía a nadie tan emocionado por decir esas simples palabras.

-¿Y él sabe que? -Chris movió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Qué trabajo en paquetería? -El adolescente se metió una gomita a la boca -Más o menos.

Derek subió después y con él, el mismo hombre de cabello rubio que les había entregado a su hijo más joven en la puerta de su casa.

-Sheriff -Hazael le ofreció de sus gomitas también.

Eso pintaba para ser el partido más incómodo de su vida hasta que llegó la botarga azul sin forma de la escuela con un ramo de rosas imposible.

-¿Qué? -Peter no terminó su pregunta cuando vio varios fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo con una sola palabra: Sí. -Te odio.

-Lo sé -Chris abrió la cajita -¿Pero te casarías conmigo?

-Me sigues debiendo la cena -Peter sintió que comenzaba a sonrojarse -Sí.

Peter sostuvo el peso del anillo en su dedo antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

-Los resultados han dado positivo -Murmuró tan cerca de su oído que nadie más pudo haberse enterado de lo que dijo.


	8. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final de Días Dorados y quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron la historia, tanto la primera parte como esta alterna.   
> Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por sus comentarios, por los kudos o los likes en la página.   
> Normalmente no hago trabajos largos, mucho menos de una pareja tan poco común, pero me alegra que la siguieran y espero que les haya gustado.

**5 años después**

 

-¡Papá! -Peter presionó su rostro contra la almohada esperando ahogarse o volver a dormir. Lo que fuera que sucediera de nuevo -¡Papá!

-¿Cómo pueden estar despiertos a esta hora? -Chris escondió su rostro bajo el brazo de Peter.

-Son tuyos -Peter realmente sostuvo la respiración durante diez segundos esperando a quedar inconsciente.

-¡PAPÁ!

Chris se sentó en la cama, parecía que no había dormido demasiado, tenía ojeras, el cabello aplastado de un lado y el brazo izquierdo dormido.

-Ya voy -Respondió sabiendo cualquier persona en esa casa podía escucharlo.

-¡Papá!

-¡Dije que ya voy! -Peter se levantó detrás de él, se acomodó la camiseta y casi arrastró los pies hasta la vocecita.

-Papá -Su hijo estaba sentado al final de las escaleras -Papá, Ethan está sangrando.

-¿Qué? -Peter empujó a Chris para poder llegar rápido a su hijo más joven. Ethan estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano y sosteniendo un plátano con la otra. -¿Qué pasó? -Ethan retiró su mano para que Peter pudiera ver el daño.

-Lo tiré por las escaleras -Aiden seguía sentado observando cada movimiento.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? -Chris levantó a su hijo mayor.

-Lo tiré por la escaleras -Repitió Aiden -Es que dijo que le gusta el niño nuevo.

-Danny -Dijo Ethan con una sonrisa pequeñita mientras Peter le limpiaba la sangre para ver que tan grave era el daño en su cráneo.

-No se llama Danny -Aiden puso los ojos en blanco -Su nombre empieza con D, de dedito. Así que se llama Deanny.

-Es bonito -Ethan emitió un pequeño siseo cuando Peter le presionó una bolita de algodón con alcohol en la herida.

-No me importa -Aiden se abrazó fuerte de la cabeza de Chris -Ha dicho que se va a casar con él así que tuve que lanzarlo de las escaleras para que se le saliera esa idea de la cabezota.

-Aiden no puedes tirar a tu hermano de las escaleras -Chris le acomodó el pantaloncito de su pijama.

-Un día de estos alguno de ustedes va a terminar con una enorme herida ¿Y que voy a hacer yo?

-Curarnos -Ethan mordió su plátano -Aiden dijo que se iba a ir la idea, pero no se fue. Todavía me quiero casar con él.

-Tienes cuatro, Ethan -Peter le acomodó el cabello lejos de la herida mientras le ponía una bandita verde -No puedes casarte a los cuatro.

-Pero Stiles se está casando -Ethan le entregó a Chris su cascara de plátano vacía -Yo también me quiero casar como él.

-Stiles tiene veintidós -Peter le acomodó el pantalón de su pijama, lo revisó en busca de cualquier herida y luego le besó el lado de la frente que no estaba herido -Tú y tu hermano tienen que quedarse conmigo hasta que sea viejo.

-¿Mas viejo? -Aiden lo miró desde los brazos de Chris -Entonces vamos a estar aquí para siempre.

-Un día vas a tener mi edad -Peter comenzó a caminar a la cocina, ya que estaban despiertos podían desayunar y luego ir a visitar el departamento de Stiles y Derek para revisar como iba todo lo de la boda -Y vas a querer verte como yo.

-No -Aiden añadió una ‘p’ al final -Yo quiero verme como Aiden Argent y voy a tener diez gatos, no uno como Stiles. Diez gatitos bonitos.

-Todos los gatos que quieras -Chris lo sentó en el comedor -Pero primero tienes que saber que no puedes tirar a tu hermano de las escaleras y a nadie -Chris intentó acomodarle un poco el cabello revuelto -¿Está claro?

-Pero -Aiden chasqueó los dientes -¿Y si tienen ideas extrañas en sus cabezotas?

-No puedes controlar las ideas de todos, Aiden -Chris le sonrió -Ahora pídele perdón a tu hermano.

-Perdón, Ethan, por tener ideas extrañas en tu cabezota.

-No, Aiden -Chris se rascó el entrecejo -Pídele perdón por tirarlo de las escaleras.

-Pero no me arrepiento.

-Aiden.

-Perdón, Ethan por tirarte de las escaleras -Aiden miró a Chris -¿Puedo tener un pan con cajeta? Ya le pedí perdón.

Chris en ocasiones quería darse por vencido con sus hijos, eran pequeños, traviesos, dos pequeños dolores de cabeza que tomaron forma de humano y llegaron a su vida en paquete al 2x1 cuando creía que era lo suficientemente viejo como para empezar a pensar en quedarse en casa con Peter. Los gemelos llegaron una tarde soleada de verano, con ojitos oscuros y unos enormes pulmones para llorar y reír en partes iguales. Llegaron un día y Chris supo exactamente como los iba a nombrar, Peter había nombrado a los dos primeros y tenían nombres extraños, así que él miró al bebé de la izquierda, el que no paraba de mover su piecito, y le dijo ‘Serás Ethan’ luego miró al de la derecha, el que simplemente estaba respirando, y le dijo ‘Tú Aiden’, luego Peter frunció el ceño y le dijo ‘Es al revés, en casa de Talia lo nombraste a él Aiden y a él Ethan ¿Cómo es que no reconoces a tus propios hijos?’ Y esa fue la conversación durante el siguiente año hasta que se dio cuenta que el niño del cabello alborotado y piecitos quietos era Aiden, y el niño que comía todo el día era Ethan.

-¿Ya están haciendo desayuno? -Theo entró a la casa sin tocar, iba cargando una mochila de colores y sostuvo la puerta para Liam.

-Sé educado, Theo -Liam iba sosteniendo la mano del bebé Corey, un niño de dos años que pasaba mucho tiempo bebiendo leche y dando abrazos. -Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Liam -Chris bajó a Aiden del comedor para que fuera a saludar.

-Hola -Corey corrió directamente a la cocina, se aferró al borde de una silla y le extendió sus brazos a Peter.

Peter quería mucho a sus hijos, pero tener un nieto era algo diferente.

Liam había pasado mucho tiempo diciendo que Stiles iba a llegar un día para decirles que iban a ser abuelos, pero en la segunda semana de clases del último año de escuela media de Theo, se paró frente a ellos y les dijo que creía que Liam estaba esperando un bebé. Peter hizo lo que cualquier padre habría hecho, sacó su cartera y le extendió 100 dólares a Chris porque había perdido la apuesta sobre quien de los dos terminaba con responsabilidades antes de graduarse de la universidad.

-Hola, campeón -Peter presionó sus labios en Corey -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien -El niño se colgó de su cuello -Dormí bien.

-Papá dice Liam que no podemos llevar a Corey a la playa porque es demasiado joven -Theo tomó al gemelo más cercano y lo sentó sobre sus piernas solamente para que se bajara medio minuto después, corriera a su habitación y regresara con un juguete que hizo que los tres niños fueran a jugar.

-¿Esperas que le diga que está mal? -Peter comenzó a hacer el desayuno. -Creí que ya eras un adulto.

-¡Papá!

-Lo dijiste -Chris se unió a ayudar con el desayuno -Dijiste ‘Papá, yo puedo criar solo a mi hijo, soy un adulto’

-No podemos resolver tus problemas, Theo -Peter casi dio un brinco cuando un gato color gris y peludo se sentó en la ventana -Chris dame más tocino. Ethan abre la puerta para el Señor Rochester.

-¿Viene Stiles? -Aiden estaba cargando a su sobrino en su espalda -¿Ya no se va a casar?

-Claro que me voy a casar -Stiles tampoco tocó la puerta antes de entrar, llevaba la Tablet en sus manos y un Derek algo dormido a su espalda -Necesito que me ayuden con los manteles.

-Yo te ayudo con la comida -Ethan estaba dando pequeños saltitos.

-Claro que tú me vas a ayudar con la comida -Stiles se dejó caer en una de las sillas -Pasamos toda la noche intentando escoger manteles y no podemos. Papá escoge los manteles de mi boda.

-Es tu boda -Peter añadió más salchichas al sartén -Yo escogí todo para mi boda.

-Fue una boda muy bonita -Liam apretó un poco los labios.

-Claro que fue una boda muy bonita -Peter casi rodó los ojos -Pasé más de un año planeándola.

-Estoy pensando en contratar a alguien -Chris casi se rio cuando vio la expresión de Derek. Todos sabían que el lobo estaba desesperado por casarse, por oficialmente ser esposos y que nadie pudiera quitarle a Stiles. Pero Stiles estaba aferrado a tener una bonita boda.

-¿No podemos dejarlo al azar? -Derek clavó sus ojos en Stiles.

-¿De verdad, Hale? -Stiles movió sus dedos sobre la pantalla y luego se sentó sobre las piernas de Derek -¿De verdad quieres dejar los manteles, que van a salir en todas las fotos, al azar?

-Son solo manteles.

-Son los adornos principales de las mesas -Liam recibió el peluche que le extendió su hijo.

-Son manteles -Derek apretó a Stiles en sus brazos.

-Manos, Hale -Chris apuntó al lobo con el cuchillo que estaba usando para rebanar las fresas del pan con cajeta de Aiden -Y tiene razón. Son manteles.

-Imagina que tienes un hijo -Theo miró a su padre -¿No quieres vestirlo lo más bonito que se pueda?

-Son mesas.

-Mi mesa tiene a Spiderman -Ethan entró a la cocina usando la máscara de su traje de Spiderman -Pium, pium, pium. Y en mi mesita hay una lámpara de Spiderman y tengo esos zapatitos de Spiderman que papi dice que no combinan con nada, pero me gustan -El niño nuevamente pretendió tirar telarañas.

-Son unos zapatos muy feos -Peter tomó los platos para comenzar a servir el desayuno.

-Lo dices porque no tienes unos iguales -Ethan dio una voltereta en el suelo -Tus zapatos son aburridos.

-¿Disculpa?

-Los míos brillan y tienen colores y hacen ruidos. Los tuyos son negros -El niño imitó el caminar de Peter -Mis zapatos son geniales.

-Hoy no vamos a ver tu caricatura -Peter lo apuntó con la palita de madera.

-¿Puedo irme a vivir contigo? -Ethan se giró a ver a Stiles -Me maltratan.

-Ethan.

-No me dan de comer, ni me dejan usar mi champú de Shrek para ducharme -El niño se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano mayor -Son adoptado.

Stiles lo miró con una ceja arqueada -Ethan, viéndote así, tú eres todo menos adoptado.

-¿Qué es ser adoptado? -Ethan frunció el ceño -¿No es que no te dejan dormir?

-Lávate las manos -Peter de nuevo lo apuntó con la palita -Para que desayunes.

-Ya vuelvo, papi -Ethan se sacó la máscara y salió corriendo escaleras arriba para lavarse las manos.

-No tiene tu cara, pero es igual que tú -Stiles tomó un plato, le acomodó las tiras de tocino más doradas, unas cuantas tiras de salchicha, un pan tostado con mermelada y se lo entregó a Derek -¿Quieres café?

En otras circunstancias Chris se habría molestado, pero Derek seguía luciendo dormido y estaban a nada de comenzar una vida de casados, así que solamente soltó un suspiro e intentó hacerse a la idea de que sus dos hijos más grandes ya estaban fuera de casa, solamente le quedaban los dos más jóvenes, los dos que llegaron a la cocina jalándose el cabello.

-¿Ahora porque? -Chris casi quiso tirarse del cabello junto a ellos.

-Aiden no me dejó usar el agua caliente -Ethan empujó a su hermano -Me dijo que era suya.

-Yo le abrí primero -Aiden también empujó a su gemelo.

-Aiden el agua es de todos -Chris dejó que se empujaran un poco más hasta que los dos se sentaron en el comedor, uno junto al otro -¿Ya terminaron?

-Fue su culpa -Ethan apuntó a Aiden con su pan -Él es malo conmigo.

-Tú eres malo conmigo, tu pie me está tocando -Aiden le frunció el ceño -Papá Ethan me está mirando.

-No es verdad -Ethan arrugó la nariz -Nadie quiere ver tu cara fea.

-Los dos -Peter les dio un golpecito en la cabeza a cada uno -Desayunen y dejen de pelear o van a dormir en camas separadas.

-No, papi -Ethan comenzó a moverse en la silla -No nos mandes a dormir en camas separadas.

-Entonces dejen de pelear.

-Sí él duerme conmigo, entonces yo quiero dormir con él -Aiden tenía los labios apretados -No en camas separadas.

Peter tuvo que esforzarse por no reír. En ocasiones no comprendía la lógica de sus hijos, pero ahí estaban, los dos comiendo del plato del otro y haciéndole cariños a Corey para hacerlo reír. Él niño estaba comiendo en el regazo de Liam, recibiendo trocitos de salchicha y bebiendo de su jugo para bebé como si fuera un pequeño caballerito.

-¿Solamente los manteles? -Peter miró a Stiles.

-Y la cata de la comida -Stiles suspiró -Tenemos la cita para dentro de dos semanas, así que necesito que vayas conmigo para revisar el menú, la tía Talia también viene. Hazael me ha dicho que conoce a un organizador de eventos -Stiles mordió su tocino -Estoy pensando en hablarle, no creo poder yo solo.

-¿Y es bueno? -Peter miró a su hijo -Porque si no es bueno no te conviene.

-Fue quien organizo la boda de Jackson -Stiles miró a Derek. Los dos asistieron a esa boda, había sido casi después de la graduación de la escuela media y los dos habían estado muy de acuerdo en que Jackson y Hazael se veían muy seguros de lo que estaban haciendo a pesar de tener dieciocho años y una beca para la universidad.

-Entonces es bueno -Liam le limpió la boca a su niño -Todo el mundo estuvo hablando de esa boda en meses.

-Me gusta el mantel con los diseños en plata del borde -Derek clavó sus ojos en Stiles, se veía un poco más despierto.

-Derek, hace como tres horas me dijiste que era horrible -Stiles también miró a su prometido.

-Hace tres horas estaba intentando dormir -Derek se metió un trozo de salchicha a la boca -Si me lo preguntas a las 5 de la madrugada de un día libre te voy a decir que todo es feo.

-¿Entonces esos manteles?

-Me gusta el diseño elegante rústico -Derek se mordió el labio inferior -Sí, esos manteles.

-Olvida los manteles, papá, ya escogimos -Stiles soltó un suspiro de alivio -Ahora falta el centro de mesa y los adornos del techo.

-Yo tengo una idea para eso.

-Olvídalo, papá -Stiles rodeó el cuello de Derek con un brazo -Mi prometido ya ha despertado. Tal vez debo privarte del sueño más seguido.

-¿Lo vas a adoptar? -Ethan ladeó un poco el rostro.

-Tú y yo vamos a tener una plática sobre las palabras que usas, Eths -Peter miró a su hijo -Y de donde las sacas.

-De su cabezota -Aiden mordió su fresa -Mira, Theo -Aiden apuntó a la cabeza de su hermano -Lo tiré de las escaleras.

-¿Por qué? -Theo frunció el ceño.

-Porque me quiero casar con Danny -Ethan sonrió -Le voy a dar un ringpop o mejor voy a sacar de esos de las cajitas que pones una moneda y te da un anillo. ¿Derek cuánto te costó el anillo de mi hermano?

-Creo que debes ir ahorrando, campeón -Derek le sonrió a su pequeño cuñado.

-¿No me alcanza con mi chanchito? -Ethan arrugó la nariz -¿Cómo cuánto me darían si vendo a mi hermano?

-De verdad vamos a tener esa plática.

Peter en ocasiones miraba a sus hijos y le costaba creer que los cuatro eran suyos, que había tenido un pequeño cazador que se fue a la universidad y regresó comprometido, que había tenido un hombre lobo que había embarazado a su novio antes de graduarse de la escuela media y que tenía un par de gemelos con las ideas más extrañas que pudieran existir. En ocasiones le costaba creérselo, pero le costaba mucho más intentar imaginar una vida donde no estuvieran, donde no pudiera sentarse a la mesa con ellos, reñirlos, felicitarlos o enseñarles.

A veces soñaba con una vida donde solamente tenía a Stiles, pero la respiración constante de los gemelos, el brazo de Chris sobre su espalda lo hacían regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta de que era algo parecido a una pesadilla, que su vida era esa y que siempre iba a ser así porque una tarde había decido seguir a un cazador e iniciar una vida lejos. Una tarde se armó de valor y decidió que valía la pena enfrentarse a una vida lejos del resguardo de su hermana mayor si con eso podía aspirar a ser medianamente feliz. Y ahí estaba 22 años después dejando que Chris le acariciara el meñique con el suyo mientras intentaban explicarle a su hijo más joven porque no podía ir a casa de Danny y pedirle que se casaran.

 

Fin

 


End file.
